<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Correspondidos by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298022">Correspondidos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love'>Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de ellas es su amiga de la infancia y su primer amor e ilusión. La otra, una amiga muy especial para él, la cual lo ha amado desde el comienzo. Aquí la pregunta no es ¿a quién escoger?, sino ¿a quién amas en realidad? ¿Se puede confundir el amor con la atracción? ¿Qué tan dispuesto puede estar uno a sufrir por amor? (RebeccaxYugixAnzu)/(Polarshipping)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner &amp; Mutou Yuugi, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins &amp; Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa. Aquella modesta tienda de juegos en la cual había crecido desde el primer día de su existencia.</p><p>Se había despedido de sus amigos unas calles antes, como era la costumbre. Iba a paso lento, con la mente sumergida en un océano de pensamientos vinculados a su futuro… y a sus recuerdos. Todas sus experiencias lo habían llevado a buscar alguna alternativa que lo acercara a aquellas memorias.</p><p>Arqueología.</p><p>La misma elección que había hecho su abuelo.</p><p>Aunque aun no tenía nada decidido. Era solo una alternativa de varias.</p><p>Pero aquello que lo hacía estancarse sobre aquella decisión, era que ese futuro ya no se podía decir que se encontraba muy lejos: pues estaba a tan solo unas semanas de graduarse de la preparatoria.</p><p>Si ¡Semanas!</p><p>Con 17 años, tenía toda una vida por delante, y si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo.</p><p>¡Demonios! Ser adolescente era la mayor de las travesías de la vida, incluso aun más grande y difícil que enfrentarse a cualquier Yami no Game.</p><p>Levantó la mirada que había mantenido absorta en sus zapatos y se concentró en admirar la belleza del cielo azul, totalmente despejado, a pesar de que debido al mes y la estación presente, el frío era el encargado de imponer su dominio. Pero al parecer, el clima estaba de buen humor.</p><p>Sonrió con inocencia, rasgo de su personalidad que aun se mantenía vigente.</p><p>Transcurridos algunos minutos, llegó a la puerta de su hogar. Luego de girar la perilla de la puerta, logró ingresar al interior, encontrándose con el ya acostumbrado ambiente: escaparates exhibiendo variados juegos de mesas y en la pared detrás del mostrador, otra puerta que le permitía ingresar a los interiores de su casa.</p><p>- ¡Abuelo, ya llegué! – gritó al aire, rompiendo el silencio. No le sorprendió mucho que nadie le respondiera a su “saludo”. Se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos y avanzó por aquel corto pasillo. Estaba en eso, cuando la puerta a la cual se dirigía se abrió en menos de un parpadeo.</p><p>- ¡Yugi! – una voz aguda lo saludó. Unos pasos dando pequeños saltitos fueron acompañando aquella voz.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – el tricolor no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y un cuerpo apegarse al suyo con fuerza. Perdió el equilibrio de inmediato y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza. Exclamó un quejido de dolor apenas audible mientras la persona desconocida seguía abrazándolo.</p><p>- ¡Como te extrañé, darling! – rió aquella voz. El abrazo que mantenía atrapado al joven se intensificó.</p><p>Yugi se petrificó de la sorpresa cuando logró escuchar de forma más atenta.</p><p>Esa voz, esa forma de recibirlo, ese apodo dicho de forma tan dulce…</p><p>- ¿Re-Rebecca? – balbuceó sin moverse de su incómoda posición en el suelo.</p><p>- Hola de nuevo – respondió ella suavizando su abrazo. Él se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, consiguiendo que ella se apartara, pero no acortó demasiado la distancia.</p><p>- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – interrogó mientras la miraba confundido.</p><p>- Vine a verte, por supuesto – respondió ella con expresión alegre – Hace muchos meses que no sé nada de ti.</p><p>- No había notado cuanto tiempo ha pasado – confesó Yugi un tanto avergonzado.</p><p>Miró detenidamente a su amiga por unos segundos. Llevaba su largo cabello rubio liso suelto hasta la cintura, sus ojos verde agua seguían siendo tan dulces y profundos. Las facciones de su rostro seguían siendo muy similares, aunque algunos rasgos se habían acentuado, resaltando un poco más su belleza natural. Vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas y una falda negra acompañada de unas calzas moradas y zapatillas blancas.</p><p>- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Rebecca al sentir la cálida, pero curiosa mirada del joven recorrer su figura en desarrollo.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – Yugi despertó de su breve ensoñación, solo para responder con prisa - ¡Ah, no! Es que…</p><p>- ¿Si? – ella insistió para que concluyera la frase.</p><p>El tricolor se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo por las dudas. Pues no sabía que responder con exactitud. Si era sincero, le parecía que se veía realmente hermosa, incluso aun más que antes. No sabía si era por los cambios físicos poco perceptibles en ella o por el hecho de que llevaba un largo tiempo sin verla.</p><p>O ambas cosas.</p><p>Pero no quería que ella malinterpretara sus palabras y se sintiera ofendida, o peor aun, que lo tomara por un pervertido.</p><p>- Te ves… diferente – murmuró sintiéndose aun más estúpido.</p><p>“Buen trabajo Yugi Muto, fue brillante” ironizó mentalmente a modo de regaño contra si mismo.</p><p>Rebecca lo miró con expresión neutral. Pues esperaba otra clase de respuesta. Tal vez un cumplido. Y aquella frase no le decía las cosas con claridad.</p><p>- Supongo – contestó finalmente. Parecía que ya no tenían de qué hablar o que temas tocar. Pues un silencio abrupto los envolvió sin su consentimiento.</p><p>- Bueno… – Yugi se levantó del suelo y sacudió con cuidado el polvo que se había impregnado en su ropa –…creo que es mejor que vayamos adentro – le ofreció una mano a la chica que aun seguía sentada en el suelo.</p><p>- Si – ella le sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba aquella mano con la suya, incorporándose con rapidez.</p><p>- Mi abuelo está hablando con el tuyo – agregó ella – Parecen un par de niños.</p><p>Yugi rió levemente ante ese comentario. Porque sabía que era cierto.</p><p>Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta tras el mostrador, ingresando así al living de la casa. En este, dos hombres mayores conversaban animadamente.</p><p>- ¡Abuelo! – exclamó el adolescente.</p><p>- Yugi, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado – lo saludó el aludido a la vez que se disculpaba por su distracción.</p><p>- Descuida – respondió Yugi haciendo un ademán con la mano.</p><p>- Yugi-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo – lo saludó el profesor Hopkins mientras se levantaba del sofá donde se encontraba sentado y se acercaba al tricolor con una sonrisa. Ambos estrecharon sus manos.</p><p>- No me dijiste que tu nieto había crecido – habló el arqueólogo mientras miraba de reojo a su viejo amigo. Ante el comentario, Yugi se rascó con nerviosismo su mejilla.</p><p>- La verdad no había notado eso – se excusó Sugoroku. Rebecca rió suavemente ante aquella situación y se aferró del brazo de Yugi. Este solo se puso aun más nervioso.</p><p>- No tenía idea de que vendrían de visita – dijo el tricolor.</p><p>- Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa – explicó la menor sin soltar a Yugi.</p><p>- ¿Y dónde se están alojando? – preguntó Sugoroku mirando fijo a su colega.</p><p>- Acabamos de llegar a Ciudad Domino – explicó el señor Hopkins – Pensábamos alojarnos en un hotel que está en el centro de la ciudad.</p><p>El señor Muto lo miró con expresión pensativa durante algunos segundos, como si tuviese cuidado ante lo que iba a sugerir. Finalmente relajó las facciones de su cara, dando a entender que había tomado una resolución.</p><p>- No creo que sea necesario, Arthur – habló finalmente.</p><p>- ¿Cómo? – el otro arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión al no comprender las palabras de su amigo.</p><p>- No es necesario que busquen donde alojarse – explicó Sugoroku – Pueden quedarse aquí.</p><p>Esas palabras… ¡Esas tres simples palabras! Desataron una cadena de expresiones que solo coincidían en la sorpresa ocasionada. Arthur adquirió un semblante asombrado y hasta algo incrédulo. Rebecca sonrió ampliamente, embargada por la ilusión y la emoción. Sus luceros verde agua brillaban de felicidad. Acceder a esa petición solo significaba una cosa para ella: permanecer aun más tiempo al lado del príncipe de sus sueños.</p><p>Por otra parte, Yugi parecía anonadado ante la sugerencia. Podía jurar que hasta sus pupilas se habían encogido. La idea de que la chica se quedara en su casa le generaba un conjunto de sensaciones contradictorias. Y eso no era lo que lo exasperaba, sino el mero hecho de desconocer el origen de cada una de sus emociones en ese momento. Era una fusión entre extrañeza, ansiedad, felicidad, cierta incomodidad, ilusión…</p><p>Incluso miedo.</p><p>¡Por el amor a Ra! ¿Por qué esa ultima desagradable emoción era causada ante la posibilidad de que Rebecca se alojara por un tiempo en su casa?</p><p>- ¿Yugi? – la voz de la susodicha lo expulsó de sus pensamientos internos.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – la vergüenza cubrió el rostro del tricolor – L-Lo siento ¿Me hablaron?</p><p>- Pues si Yugi-kun – respondió el profesor Hopkins mirándolo con cierta gracia – Dije que había aceptado la invitación de tu abuelo. Nos quedaremos hasta la quincena de Marzo.</p><p>- Y-Ya veo – respondió el joven con algo de torpeza.</p><p>- ¿No es maravilloso, darling? – comentó Rebecca con voz cantarina aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Yugi - ¡Podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos!</p><p>- Eeehhh… supongo – comentó este, muy nervioso.</p><p>Sugoroku notó un ligero cambio en la actitud de su nieto cuando Rebecca se había aferrado a él e incluso cuando ella manifestó abiertamente su entusiasmo de estar bajo el mismo techo que el tricolor.</p><p>Había notado un cambio similar cuando habían asistido al Gran Campeonato de Kaiba Corporation. Creyó que había sido alguna exageración suya, pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. A primera vista, su nieto parecía nervioso con la presencia de Rebecca, aunque…</p><p>Eso podía ser una respuesta a otra clase de “sentimientos”.</p><p>Prefirió callar sus sospechas y más adelante confirmarlo personalmente con su nieto.</p><p>- Yugi – llamó al joven – Lleva a Rebecca y al profesor Hopkins a la habitación de huéspedes…</p><p>- Deja que mi nieta se quede con esa habitación – interrumpió Hopkins a su viejo amigo – Después de todo, ella necesita su espacio personal. Y es muy exigente respecto a eso…</p><p>- ¡Abuelo! – se quejó Rebecca haciendo un puchero. No le gustaba que su abuelo expusiera tan abiertamente sus mañas. Eran asuntos personales. Sintió una vergüenza horrible que causó un vacío en su estómago.</p><p>- ¿Entonces, donde dormirás Arthur? – inquirió el señor Muto algo preocupado.</p><p>- Supongo que el sofá de la sala es mi única opción – respondió el interrogado.</p><p>- Creo que otra no queda – respondió el abuelo de Yugi, haciendo una mueca y llevando un dedo a su mentón – A menos que Yugi estuviera dispuesto a compartir su habitación con Rebecca.</p><p>- ¡¿Eeeehhhh?! – exclamó de golpe el tricolor ante la descabellada idea de su abuelo. Miró de reojo a Rebecca, notando como su antes alegre expresión cambiaba a una llena de vergüenza y hasta enfado.</p><p>- ¡P-Por supuesto que no! – tartamudeó la rubia negando frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¡N-No quiero invadir la privacidad de Yugi!</p><p>Esa respuesta se había oído algo… forzada. ¿Acaso era una mentira piadosa?</p><p>- Está bien. Solo bromeaba – mintió Sugoroku. Su nieto lo miró con reproche y un dejo de sospecha.</p><p>- Ayudaré a Rebecca a llevar sus cosas a la habitación – habló finalmente Yugi intentando ocultar su creciente molestia. Su abuelo asintió con la cabeza. Así, el tricolor y su rubia amiga se retiraron del living, rumbo a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Pues al pie de estas se encontraba el equipaje de los invitados.</p><p>Una vez que ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los dos hombres mayores, uno de ellos intentó reprimir una carcajada.</p><p>- ¿Dé qué te ríes? – preguntó Arthur arqueando una ceja.</p><p>- No es nada importante – disimuló Sugoroku – Solo… recordé algo.</p><p>El otro arqueólogo no insistió en el asunto, pero tuvo la ligera sospecha de que su camarada se traía algo entre manos. Y ese algo, tenía relación directa con Rebecca y Yugi.</p><p>Optó por quedarse callado y no insistir. Conocía demasiado bien a Sugoroku. Llevaban muchos años siendo amigos, y sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría sus planes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El tricolor subió con cuidado las escaleras, mientras cargaba en sus brazos la pequeña y ligera maleta color turquesa de su amiga. Esta iba detrás de él, asegurándose así que el chico no fuera a dar un paso en falso y cayera de espaldas. Se sentía algo culpable, pues Yugi, además de cargar con la maleta, llevaba la mochila de la escuela en su espalda. Doble trabajo para él.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude? – preguntó por segunda vez.</p><p>- Descuida – aseguró Yugi – No es nada. Además… tu maleta no pesa casi nada.</p><p>No mentía.</p><p>El equipaje de Rebecca era bastante ligero. Supuso que el famoso rumor de muchos hombres que aseguraban que a la hora de viajar, una mujer metía prácticamente todo lo que tenía en el armario, era falso. Era eso o esa situación no era el caso de su amiga.</p><p>Finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se apoyó en sus rodillas, soltando un jadeo de cansancio.</p><p>- Te cansaste – la pequeña rubia apareció detrás de él. Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¡No! – contestó apresurado – Solo estaba tomando un respiro.</p><p>Rebecca suspiró con resignación. Parecía que Yugi era bastante gentil y servicial, pero también algo terco.</p><p>Dos nuevos puntos que anotar acerca de su amor platónico.</p><p>- Mi turno – dijo mientras cogía la maleta - ¿Cuál es la habitación que mencionó tu abuelo?</p><p>- Es aquella que está al fondo – indicó Yugi, señalando al fondo del corto pasillo – La ultima puerta.</p><p>- Ya veo – respondió Rebecca de manera afirmativa a la indicación.</p><p>- Mi habitación está al lado – el tricolor apuntó con el dedo índice una puerta anterior a la que había señalado primero.</p><p>- ¿De veras? – los ojos de la menor parecían brillar de la emoción. Yugi arqueó una ceja sin entender el por qué de su repentina felicidad.</p><p>- Si… ya sabes, por si necesitas algo – explicó con desinterés.</p><p>- ¡Gracias! – respondió la chica de ojos verde agua mientras empuñaba sus manos colocándolas a la altura de su pecho en señal de entusiasmo. Tras aquella acción, volvió a recoger su maleta y caminó hacia el cuarto que le correspondía, dando pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo.</p><p>Yugi no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Si bien era cierto que Rebecca ya era una chica universitaria y demostraba una gran lucidez, tanto en conocimiento, ideas e incluso en sus estrategias de duelista, aun era una chiquilla de ya 13 años, por lo que aun conservaba el entusiasmo, cierta inmadurez e inocencia de una niña.</p><p>Tenía que reconocerlo. Esos rasgos le gustaban.</p><p>Guardó una risilla mientras se quitaba la mochila de la espalda y la tiraba al suelo, a los pies de la puerta de su habitación, para después ir con Rebecca, quien ya había ingresado a la habitación de huéspedes.</p><p>- ¿Te parece bien? – inquirió apareciendo detrás de ella.</p><p>- Por supuesto – contestó la menor, volteando a verlo. Él sonrió con disimulo.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio y su única acción fue mirarse mutuamente, reconociendo los rasgos del otro. Admirando los ya existentes y descubriendo los nuevos.</p><p>- Darling – lo llamó ella por aquel apodo peculiar.</p><p>- ¿Mmmn? – el aludido la miró a los ojos.</p><p>- ¿Estás… feliz de que haya venido a verte?</p><p>El semblante de Yugi adquirió un dejo de asombro al percibir cierto nerviosismo en la pregunta de la rubia ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que él se sintiera molesto con su presencia?</p><p>- La verdad… no me esperaba que hubieras llegado – carraspeó al sentir su garganta cerrarse – pero, estoy feliz de volver a verte, Rebecca.</p><p>La chica sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del tricolor, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho ocasionada por el miedo fantasma a una respuesta negativa se iba desvaneciendo.</p><p>- Me alegro mucho por eso – musitó.</p><p>- ¿Y qué hay de la universidad? – quiso indagar el chico – Digo, yo creí que aun tenías clases.</p><p>- Eso es cierto – afirmó Rebecca – pero aun así conseguí hacerme un tiempo para descansar y venir aquí. Supongo que aun siendo universitaria, el hecho de tener de 13 años hace que te agotes con más facilidad, pero creo que me dio cierta ventaja para poder ausentarme – sonrió con orgullo – Además, soy una estudiante destacada. No creo perder el hilo de mis clases solo por ausentarme por un tiempo corto.</p><p>Aquellas palabras, llenas de seguridad y con un dejo de orgullo y presunción, causaron que el tricolor sonriera con derrota. Recordó la primera vez que ella mencionó ser una universitaria. Había usado casi exactamente las mismas expresiones y hasta el mismo tono de voz.</p><p>Excepto que aquella vez… no pudo notarlo con tanta atención debido a la delicada situación que estaba enfrentando.</p><p>- ¿Qué hay de ti? – ahora le tocó a ella hacer las preguntas.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – el tricolor alzó una ceja.</p><p>- Por lo que tengo entendido, te gradúas este año de la preparatoria – explicó Rebecca.</p><p>- Si, es cierto – confirmó Yugi, aunque su voz se desganó levemente – En la quincena de Marzo ocurrirá eso.</p><p>- ¡Debes estar emocionado! – exclamó la rubia con aire infantil - ¡Pronto irás a la universidad!</p><p>- Supongo – musitó él, bajando la mirada.</p><p>- ¿Yugi? – la abrupta transformación de la actitud del aludido no pasó desapercibida para la menor. Se acercó un poco más a él - ¿Ocurre algo malo?</p><p>- No. No es eso – Yugi negó con la cabeza – Estoy bien.</p><p>- Lo siento, creo que hablé de más – se disculpó la chica con expresión culpable.</p><p>- No, no me malentiendas – se apresuró a explicarse el tricolor. Alzó la mirada, encontrando la de ella – No has dicho nada malo. Es solo que…</p><p>Torció la boca en señal de desesperación y frustración. La idea estaba en su cabeza, pero manifestarla al exterior era el desafío.</p><p>- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres – habló Rebecca con expresión tranquila.</p><p>- ¡Quiero explicarte! – soltó el tricolor con molestia – Pero…</p><p>Quería explicarle el por qué de su actitud algo reacia a la idea de ir a la universidad. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero… ¡Uuuugghhh!</p><p>¡No tenía ni idea de donde empezar!</p><p>Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tantas ideas, tantas opciones, tantos planes, tantas decisiones… tantos sueños. Un futuro que construir.</p><p>¿El problema? No sabía cual sería su primer paso.</p><p>Sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar una suave risa femenina rozar sus oídos.</p><p>- No te sientas presionado – habló Rebecca con una sonrisa – Cuando quieras, puedes hablar conmigo.</p><p>- Rebecca – el tricolor intentó disimular su asombro ¿Acaso ella había notado el caos interno que tenía acerca de su futuro?</p><p>- Lo comprendo – agregó ella. Para terminar sonrió con dulzura. Yugi le correspondió.</p><p>Un silencio nuevo volvió a brotar entre ambos. Al parecer, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre.</p><p>- Supongo, que necesitas desempacar – el tricolor cambió el tema y rompió el silencio al mismo tiempo.</p><p>- Eso creo – dijo Rebecca jugando con un mechón de su cabello.</p><p>- Entonces… estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo – dijo él y dando media, se dirigió a la puerta y salió por esta, cerrándola detrás de si.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos, Rebecca se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oído contra esta. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba en el exterior. Se apartó un poco y apoyó su espalda contra la espalda, deslizándose paulatinamente hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, a la vez que un intenso rubor le coloreaba las mejillas. Su corazón latía completamente desbocado. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, volviendo a descubrir sus orbes color verde agua.</p><p>Sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque cardiaco. ¡Ra! ¿Cómo era eso posible?</p><p>Claro, no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. Después de todo, lo que le ocurría con Yugi era algo que provenía de su corazón, ciego a cualquier razonamiento del cerebro.</p><p>Así son los sentimientos. Fuertes, duraderos y ciegos. Y lo que ella sentía por aquel dulce chico solo respondía a un sentimiento definido en una palabra: amor.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo que la menor intentaba calmar su agitado corazón y no soltar un grito de la alegría que la estaba desbordando, en la habitación de Yugi, el tricolor se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, con la mirada fija en sus pies que reposaban inertes, apoyados en el suelo. Su mente era… un caos absoluto.</p><p>De por si, ya tenía muchas dudas sobre su futuro. Y a esas alturas de su vida, ya debía al menos una idea sobre lo que iría a hacer con su porvenir. Pero, no era capaz de decidirse todavía.</p><p>Y ahora…</p><p>¡No! No era que le desagradara la compañía de Rebecca. De hecho, le sentaba muy bien. Aun cuando muchas veces la rubia era algo empalagosa. Pero…</p><p>Su confusión nacía producto de otros motivos. Si bien era cierto que ambos no se veían muy seguido, no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo cuando estaban cerca. Aunque eso le pasaba generalmente cuando estaba cerca de una mujer, excepto Anzu por ser amigos de la infancia, por alguna razón, esas sensaciones se sentían diferentes. Eran iguales, pero a la vez… diferentes.</p><p>Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.</p><p>Necesitaba descansar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta historia será un dulce Replayshipping, pero ni sueñen que todo será color de rosa, porque los protagonistas no son una pareja, sino ¡un triangulo amoroso!<br/>Así es, cosas realmente complejas se nos vienen, no solo en un ámbito amoroso, sino también en un periodo de cambios para nuestro querido Yugi.<br/>Como primera aclaración, esta historia ocurre tiempo después de la partida de Atem (Si, me sigue doliendo).<br/>Y para aclarar dudas… este fic se puede ahora considerar una “Continuación Alternativa”, debido a que los eventos que ocurran en “The Dark Side of Dimensions” no serán parte de la trama. ¿Por qué? Muy simple: Rebecca no pertenece al manga (¡¿Por queeeeeeé?!) y como ahora ella es una de las protagonistas en esta historia, habrían muchos enredos si incluimos los eventos de la película. Además, como tal, esta historia comenzó a publicarse por primera vez muucho antes de que la película fuese estrenada.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un día casi normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¡Buenos días chicos! – saludó alegremente el tricolor al ingresar al salón de clases.</p><p>- ¡Buenos días Yugi! – Jonouchi agitó una mano en el aire a modo de saludo cuando lo vio aparecer.</p><p>- Buenos días Yugi-kun – saludó Bakura con una sonrisa sencilla.</p><p>- Hola Yugi – fue el turno de Honda mientras hacía un ademán con sus manos.</p><p>- Buenos días – concluyó Anzu con voz suave.</p><p>Yugi sonrió ampliamente, feliz de ver nuevamente a sus camaradas. Se sentó en su pupitre, dejando su mochila en el respaldo de la silla. Los demás lo rodearon, apoyándose en las mesas y sillas que rodeaban el espacio del tricolor.</p><p>- Oigan – el rubio captó la atención esta vez – ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ir a comer a Burguer World después de clases?</p><p>- ¡Yo me apunto! – el chico de orbes amatistas casi gritó de la emoción al responder afirmativamente a la sugerencia. ¡Ra! Si que le gustaban las hamburguesas, eran su debilidad.</p><p>- No cuenten conmigo – dijo Anzu haciendo una mueca. No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir por ese tipo de comida. Sentía más inclinación por las malteadas o sabores dulces – Hoy tengo que trabajar además.</p><p>No era una excusa falsa. La castaña había conseguido empleo como mesera en una heladería en el centro de la ciudad. Trabajaba durante las tardes. No es que le gustara mucho, pero para su comodidad personal, era un poco más aceptable. Además, los locales de comida rápida como “Burguer World” no le traían los mejores recuerdos.</p><p>- Hoy es mi turno de la limpieza – habló Bakura con desgano. Pues la idea de un panorama con sus amistades siempre le alegraba el día.</p><p>Y si esos planes incluían comida… ¡Mucho mejor! Si después de todo, él y Jonouchi eran los que más comían del grupo.</p><p>- Lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo – dijo Honda – Hoy tengo que terminar un asunto muy importante para mi futuro negocio.</p><p>- ¿Cuál negocio? – preguntó Jonouchi con expresión incrédula y burlona.</p><p>- Planeo abrir un taller mecánico una vez que me haya graduado – respondió el castaño con expresión orgullosa – Esa será mi vocación.</p><p>- La verdad no me sorprende mucho – comentó Anzu con expresión animada – Después de todo, a ti siempre te han gustado las motocicletas.</p><p>- Correcto, Anzu – aseguró Honda.</p><p>- Espero que tengas mucho éxito con tus planes a futuro – animó Yugi al castaño.</p><p>- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Yugi – respondió este – Realmente espero que funcione, porque no quiero convertirme en un vago inútil como Jonouchi.</p><p>- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! – aulló el aludido mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, dando comienzo a uno de sus clásicos conflictos. Yugi y Anzu suspiraron con resignación y Bakura enseñó un mohín de nerviosismo con dejos de temor.</p><p>- Supongo que aun no inventan una medicina para la estupidez – murmuró Anzu.</p><p>- Yugi-kun – Bakura, por otro lado, intentó conversar con el tricolor.</p><p>- ¿Si? – preguntó este.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy callado – inquirió el albino.</p><p>- No, Bakura-kun, estoy bien – mintió Yugi de mala manera.</p><p>- Sueles ser muy activo cuando hablamos – comentó Bakura – Pensé que algo te inquietaba.</p><p>- No es que algo me inquiete – se sinceró Yugi sintiendo cierta tensión en su espalda – Es solo que…</p><p>La respuesta quedó como incógnita en el aire. Pues el profesor había ingresado a la sala de clases, causando que todas las conversaciones activas se apagaran de golpe.</p><p>- Me lo cuentas durante el receso ¿Si? – musitó el chico de cabello blanco a su amigo. Yugi asintió con la cabeza, aunque no convencido del todo. No sabía que punto de su enmarañada cabeza tocar primero. Si el que se relacionaba con su futuro, que de por si ya era todo un caos, o el caso de la visitante que ahora se alojaba en su casa.</p><p>Sacudió levemente su cabeza. No era un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas.</p><p>- Buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor. Todos asintieron por igual y al unísono.</p><p>- Como ustedes bien saben, dentro de poco más de un mes ustedes habrán de graduarse – dijo con expresión neutral – Podrán concluir sus estudios de preparatoria y comenzar su vida como parte de la sociedad.</p><p>Todos permanecieron en silencio, y no porque el profesor estuviese hablando, sino debido al hecho de que sus palabras parecían ser dichas como si estuviese en un funeral y no en un salón de clases.</p><p>- De momento, les indicaré las fechas para los exámenes finales – prosiguió el hombre tras un momento de silencio – Y también, escogeremos a quien dará el discurso final en la graduación.</p><p>Esta ultima declaración, causó un cambio en los rostros de los estudiantes. Algunos se sorprendieron, otros se atemorizaron y no pocos vieron la situación como una oportunidad de lucirse frente al público.</p><p>“Quien sea, menos yo. Quien sea, menos yo” Honda cruzó los dedos porque no lo escogieran para aquella tarea. Si ello llegaba a ocurrir, solo una cosa era segura: haría el ridículo frente a todos.</p><p>Yugi y Bakura permanecieron con expresión neutral. Pues no les ponía los nervios de punta el hecho de que pudieran ser escogidos para el discurso. Si uno de los dos salía, bien. Y si no, daba lo mismo. Jonouchi pensaba de igual forma, aunque tampoco es que le emocionara ser candidato a ello.</p><p>El profesor, ignorante a lo que pensaban sus alumnos, escudriñó con atención a cada uno, pensando con gran cuidado quien sería el adecuado para tan importante labor.</p><p>- ¡Jóvenes! – habló en voz alta tras largos minutos de silencio que parecieron una eternidad – He tomado ya una resolución acerca de quien debe asumir la responsabilidad de dar el discurso de fin de año.</p><p>Los alumnos dieron un respingo, quedando todos de piedra. Era la hora de la verdad, finalmente.</p><p>- Mazaki Anzu, pase al frente – declaró finalmente el pedagogo. La aludida adquirió un dejo de asombro luego de escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado. Con lentitud, se levantó de su asiento. Miró con rapidez a su alrededor, notando la variedad de expresiones de sus compañeros. Miradas asombradas, envidiosas, neutrales, indiferentes, aliviadas. Se sintió levemente reconfortada al encontrarse con los rostros de sus amigos. Jonouchi y Honda le guiñaban el ojo y sonreían de oreja a oreja, Bakura sostenía una cara alegre, y Yugi…</p><p>El tricolor la miraba con expresión enternecida y feliz, dando a entender que se sentía así por ella. Realizó un gesto con la cabeza a modo de afirmación, diciendo así que contaba con su apoyo. La castaña le sonrió en respuesta, y con algo más de seguridad en su persona, caminó hacia el frente, posicionándose delante del pizarrón, recibiendo la atención de toda la clase.</p><p>- Mazaki – la volvió a llamar el docente – ¿Puedo confiar en que usted podrá realizar esta importante tarea?</p><p>- Por supuesto, sensei – asintió la castaña – Pero… no quiero dar sola el discurso de despedida.</p><p>- ¿Qué dice? – el profesor no se molestó en ocultar su asombro ante las palabras de la estudiante.</p><p>- ¿Puedo… puedo dar el discurso… en compañía de alguien más? – preguntó Anzu de forma directa, aunque no por eso con mayor seguridad.</p><p>El hombre pareció meditarlo por unos momentos. No había esperado que ella tuviera una petición como aquella, sin embargo, no se trataba de algo fuera de lo común ni imposible de realizar.</p><p>- De acuerdo, Mazaki – declaró el profesor – Puede escoger a un compañero.</p><p>- <em>Arigato, sensei</em> – agradeció la castaña, inclinándose hacia el docente en señal de respeto.</p><p>Su azulada mirada se estancó sobre sus compañeros, en búsqueda de aquel que compartiera aquella responsabilidad con ella. Las expresiones de los demás volvieron a variar, desde el temor al deseo de atención. Y por supuesto, no faltaron las caras que tenían la frase “a mi no me escojas por favor”, prácticamente escrita en la frente.</p><p>Pero Anzu no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber a quien elegir. Ya lo había decidido de antemano.</p><p>- Yugi Muto.</p><p>Lo dijo como una frase al azar. Fingiendo que acababa de tomar la decisión. Provocó de nueva cuenta el asombro de sus compañeros, especialmente del escogido, quien además de sorprenderse, involuntariamente sintió sus mejillas arder.</p><p>Más por reflejo que por voluntad, se levantó de su pupitre y caminó hacia delante, en donde estaba su amiga. Durante el breve trayecto, los murmullos por parte de los demás se hicieron notar. Ya fuesen de reproche o de asombro y no pocos soltaban burlas como si se tratase de una declaración de amor cursi. Este pensamiento solo empeoró los nervios del tricolor.</p><p>¡Por favor! Ni que Anzu le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.</p><p>Llegó junto a la joven y se ubicó a su lado derecho, mirando hacia el frente del mismo modo en que lo hacía ella.</p><p>- Muto – le habló el maestro - ¿Asumirás este cargo junto con Mazaki?</p><p>- Por supuesto – afirmó este, sin titubear.</p><p>- Muy bien – concluyó el hombre – Eso es todo de momento, jóvenes. Pueden volver a sus lugares.</p><p>Los mencionados asintieron y regresaron a sus lugares. El silencio volvió a invadir la sala de clases.</p><p>El único sonido existente era el de la tiza rozando con fuerza el pizarrón de la sala, escribiendo con exagerada visibilidad las fechas de los últimos exámenes que darían final a la ultima etapa escolar de aquel curso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila sin prisa alguna.</p><p>El timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada aquel día, había resonado hace menos de 5 minutos. Y como por arte de magia, la mitad de los estudiantes habían desaparecido del aula, apresurados de irse a sus casas. Pero él no. Se tomó su tiempo, a diferencia de Jonouchi y Honda, quienes ya habían escapado de allí cuanto antes. Le parecía gracioso, pero aunque salieron antes del colegio, aun lo esperaban en la entrada para irse juntos a sus casas. Bastante contradictorio.</p><p>Acompañado de su amiga ojiazul, acabó de guardar el último libro en su mochila y se retiró del salón de clases, con ella siguiéndole el mismo ritmo al caminar.</p><p>- Oye, Anzu – la llamó él con cierta timidez.</p><p>- ¿Si? – ella volteó a verlo mientras seguían avanzando.</p><p>- ¿Por qué… quieres que dé el discurso final… contigo? – preguntó este con voz nerviosa.</p><p>- Hmm – la castaña sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros – No es porque me asuste darlo sola – suspiró con cierta tristeza antes de proseguir – pero… este es nuestro ultimo año juntos, Yugi. Después de la graduación, sabes que me iré a Nueva York para estudiar danza ¿verdad?</p><p>- Como olvidarlo – respondió Yugi con expresión melancólica oculta bajo una sonrisa.</p><p>- Es por eso… que quiero aprovechar al máximo estas ultimas semanas que me quedan contigo… ¡Y con los demás también! – se corrigió rápidamente – Porque, no sé realmente cuando nos volveremos a ver.</p><p>El tricolor la miró a los ojos, denotando la tristeza en sus facciones. Sus ojos brillaron como evidencia de ello. Un brillo ocasionado por lágrimas. Detuvo sus pasos a tan solo unos metros de la salida y Anzu le imitó.</p><p>- Es cierto – aceptó derrotado – Y ya desde antes he sabido… que me dolerá mucho que te vayas…– forzó una sonrisa – Pero me alegro de ver que irás a cumplir tu sueño. Y sé que lo vas a lograr. Lo has anhelado desde pequeña y cuentas con mi apoyo.</p><p>- Gracias Yugi – Anzu le sonrió por igual y con la misma emoción manifestada, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro – Prometo que me mantendré contigo, y con nuestros amigos.</p><p>El tricolor asintió y ambos prosiguieron su camino hacia la entrada, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que una migaja de tristeza se les incrustara en el corazón, abriendo una tenue herida que a futuro comenzaría a crecer.</p><p>Una vez que cambiaron sus zapatos, salieron del establecimiento, respirando el anhelado aire de libertad.</p><p>- ¡Hasta que llegaron par de tortugas! – se quejó Jonouchi y los demás se rieron de su absurda y exagerada comparación. Después, emprendieron el camino a casa. Aunque en la próxima desviación tuvieron que separarse. Anzu se dirigió a su trabajo y Honda tomó otro camino, con la intención de dirigirse al lugar correspondiente donde pudiera atender los temas pendientes a su proyecto de vida. Por ende, Jonouchi y Yugi quedaron solos.</p><p>- Bueno, solos tú y yo, viejo amigo – rió con poco humor el primero.</p><p>- Así parece – afirmó el otro.</p><p>- ¿Aun sigue en pie el panorama de esta tarde? – consultó Jonouchi.</p><p>- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó el tricolor empuñando sus manos en el aire – ¡Vamos a Burguer World!</p><p>- ¡Bien dicho! – apoyó el rubio imitando el gesto de su amigo. Ambos retomaron su andar, ansiosos por llegar a su nuevo destino.</p><p>- ¿Y… qué ha sido de ti, Yugi? – quiso preguntar Jonouchi en un intento de conversar mientras tanto.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – el tricolor lo miró confundido, como si no hubiese escuchado la interrogante.</p><p>- Últimamente parece que vives en las nubes – comentó Jonouchi sonriendo con cierta burla.</p><p>- No es eso, Jonouchi-kun – respondió el joven de ojos amatistas con algo de seriedad en su voz – Es que… en estos últimos días he tenido mucho que pensar.</p><p>- ¿Te acompleja no tener ni idea acerca de tu futuro? – adivinó el rubio, esta vez con menos gracia.</p><p>- Jonouchi-kun – Yugi lo miró con notable asombro. Como si su amigo le hubiese leído la mente.</p><p>- Vamos viejo, eres mi mejor amigo – se rió Jonouchi ante la ingenuidad de su camarada – ¿A poco creíste que no iba a darme cuenta?</p><p>El aludido hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada al suelo.</p><p>- Aunque, dudo mucho que los demás no lo hayan notado – agregó el rubio una vez que logró adquirir cierta seriedad con el tema. Pues no era algo que se debiera tomar a la ligera – Si es que no dijeron nada, eso ya es otra cosa.</p><p>- Bakura-kun me dijo que me había notado algo diferente – comentó Yugi alzando la mirada. Nuevamente la tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos había notado que su caminata se volvía cada vez más lenta.</p><p>- ¿Tienes miedo? – inquirió Jonouchi. El tricolor lo miró con asombro, pero de inmediato pasó a la derrota y hasta sintió algo de vergüenza. Dejó de caminar y el otro le imitó la última acción.</p><p>- Un poco – confesó finalmente, intentando apartar la mirada. Acción que finalmente no se concretó, al sentir una mano en su hombro. El rubio lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>- Oye, no te sientas mal por eso – intentó animarle – No es necesario que te apresures a decidir. Somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho por vivir.</p><p>- Jonouchi-kun – el tricolor lo siguió mirando, sintiendo un poco menos de tensión.</p><p>- Y si tienes más de una meta y muchos sueños por cumplir, no tienes porqué elegir solo uno – agregó el aludido con expresión decidida y a la vez divertida – Puedes realizarlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Ve despacio, pero nunca te detengas. Además, si te conozco bien, sé que sin importar lo que te propongas, lo vas a lograr.</p><p>- Gracias, Jonouchi-kun – agradeció Yugi sintiéndose más reconfortado – Siento que se me ha quitado un peso de encima.</p><p>- Cuando quieras, amigo – el rubio le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice. Yugi sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Ambos reanudaron su camino, pero la conversación no quedó estancada.</p><p>- ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa más – habló el tricolor luego de unos segundos de silencio.</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jonouchi arqueando una ceja.</p><p>- Ayer… pasó algo en mi casa – explicó el chico de ojos amatistas, pero al ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo, aclaró rápidamente las cosas – ¡No es nada malo! No es para que te asustes.</p><p>- De acuerdo – el rubio suspiró con alivio – Entonces… ¿Qué?</p><p>- Alguien se está alojando en mi casa – dijo Yugi de forma apresurada. ¡Ra! ¿Cómo era posible que hablar sobre una chica le fuera tan costoso?</p><p>- ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese al…?</p><p>- ¡YUGI!</p><p>Su conversación fue cortada de manera abrupta, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Una voz aguda y femenina llamaba por su nombre al tricolor. Ambos miraron en la misma dirección, escuchando además unos pasos cortos y apresurados acercarse cada vez más.</p><p>- ¿Pero qué…?</p><p>Yugi no alcanzó a acabar su interrogante cuando unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello y un cuerpo ajeno se apegó al suyo en un sofocante abrazo.</p><p>- ¡Darling! – la misma voz resonó mucho más cerca de su oído – ¡Me tenías preocupada!</p><p>- Re-Rebecca – tartamudeó Yugi sintiendo como los nervios lo traicionaban al paralizarlo de pies a cabeza, incapaz de corresponder o rechazar el gesto de la aludida, dejándolo con una expresión congelada y nerviosa.</p><p>- Bueno, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta – comentó Jonouchi cruzándose de brazos. Lejos de estar molesto, una sonrisa pícara le bailaba en los labios.</p><p>- J-Jonouchi-kun – su amigo lo miró, casi suplicando por ayuda al no tener la más mínima idea de que hacer.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – la menor exhaló aquel sonido de confusión al escuchar casi al azar el apellido del amigo de su <em>“darling”.</em> Aflojó su abrazo, aunque no se separó del todo, miró a Yugi y acto seguido, sus orbes miraron hacia el otro lado, notando la hasta entonces ignorada presencia de Katsuya.</p><p>- ¡Oh, lo siento Jonouchi! – se disculpó avergonzada, zafándose por completo del tricolor y plantándose frente al aludido en una postura rígida – No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.</p><p>- Si, ya me di cuenta – el adolescente fingió indignación, pero después le guiñó el ojo a la chica, aclarando que no estaba enojado. Esta en respuesta, sonrió avergonzada. La atención de Jonouchi se desvió hacia Yugi, quien de inmediato miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo torpemente al sentir el escudriño de los ojos de su amigo sobre su persona.</p><p>- Así que este era el secretito que te traías contigo ¿eh? – habló Jonouchi con voz maliciosa, provocando que el contrario tragara saliva con pesadez.</p><p>- ¿Secretito? – la rubia ladeó la cabeza, confundida por las palabras del joven.</p><p>- ¡Enano tramposo! – reclamó el mismo, mientras sujetaba a Yugi del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha empuñada le desordenaba el cabello en forma brusca.</p><p>- ¡Jonouchi-kun! – se quejó la victima mientras luchaba en vano por escapar del agarre de su amigo.</p><p>- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltalo! – trató de intervenir Rebecca – ¡Lo vas a ahorcar!</p><p> - Vale, vale – el rubio se siguió carcajeando tras soltar a Yugi, quien se acarició la nuca e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.</p><p>- Pudiste haberlo lastimado – se quejó la menor al rubio, mirándolo con reprobación, antes de acercarse al tricolor – ¿Estás bien?</p><p>- Descuida Rebecca, estoy acostumbrado – afirmó Yugi, rascando con su dedo índice su mejilla, en un acto de nerviosismo. La aludida arqueó una ceja, incapaz de comprender esta brusca manera de demostrar su afecto amistoso.</p><p>- Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez – dijo Jonouchi mirando a la menor.</p><p>- Eso parece – concordó esta – Por lo que supe, muy pronto van a graduarse.</p><p>- Precisamente veníamos hablando de eso – comentó el rubio – Ah, y por cierto…– arqueó una ceja, lanzando la interrogante tramposa – ¿Qué hacías por aquí?</p><p>- ¿Eh? – la pequeña no logró captar el motivo de la pregunta.</p><p>- Pensé que estarías en casa esperando – le explicó Yugi.</p><p>- ¡Ah! Era… eso – respondió Rebecca con incoherencia mientras desviaba la mirada de ambos – Te estabas tardando mucho y me preocupé. Quise venir a buscarte yo misma… para que no te pasara nada.</p><p>- ¡¿Eh?! – ahora fue el turno del tricolor de quedarse sin palabras. Se sonrojó suavemente ante las amables intenciones de su amiga. Esta tragó saliva y con nerviosismo se frotó el brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria.</p><p>- ¡Cielos! Rebecca tiene razón, Yugi – corroboró Jonouchi mientras le enseñaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca al susodicho. ¡Ya pasaban dos horas desde que habían salido de la escuela! Aunque… a Jonouchi no le hubiese importado demasiado, solo quería sacar “cierto provecho” de la situación.</p><p>- ¡Rayos! No noté cuanto tiempo había pasado – admitió el tricolor, miró a Rebecca con cierta vergüenza por su descuido – Lo siento. No quise preocuparlos.</p><p>- No te preocupes, tu abuelo supuso que estabas bien, quien se preocupó fui yo – se explicó Rebecca tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.</p><p>- ¿No es un poco exagerado preocuparse por… un ligero retraso? – preguntó Jonouchi a la menor mirándola con picardía.</p><p>- ¡Qu-Que tiene! ¡Es normal que me preocupe por Yugi! – alegó la rubia mirándole con reproche y molesta. Empuñó las manos en actitud infantil.</p><p>- Actúas como una esposa sobreprotectora.</p><p>- ¡¿QUÉ?!</p><p>Yugi enmudeció ante las palabras de Jonouchi. Estaba seguro que su cara estaba roja como una cereza madura. Los nervios le cosquillearon internamente, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Al menos, ninguno de los dos rubios lo había notado, o de lo contrario, su mejor amigo lo habría comenzado a molestar de nueva cuenta y la menor le habría insistido en que tal vez estaba enfermo. Suspiró algo aliviado, viendo como Jonouchi seguía haciendo de las suyas al hacer enojar a Rebecca.</p><p>- Bueno, supongo que debo retirarme – anunció Jonouchi una vez que dejó sus bromas de lado.</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¿Jonouchi-kun? – se extrañó el tricolor, a la vez que, implícitamente, le recordaba lo que ambos habían acordado.</p><p>- Descuida, podemos ir en otro momento – respondió el rubio captando la indirecta, y agregó con voz pícara – Eso si tu novia te da permiso.</p><p>- ¡¿EEEEHHH?! – nuevamente la sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza a Yugi, tiñendo su rostro de color rojo. Rebecca solo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>- Hasta luego, galán – se burló nuevamente Jonouchi antes de seguir su camino, dejando a un avergonzado Yugi clavado al piso, metafóricamente hablando, con los nervios a flor de piel y las pupilas encogidas por el pasmo ocasionado.</p><p>Al parecer, el rubio había descubierto algo muy interesante entre su amigo y la duelista americana. Algo que ya había sospechado de antemano, pero que había sido dejado en el olvido, ante la ausencia de Rebecca y el tiempo transcurrido.</p><p>- Darling – habló la rubia una vez que Jonouchi había desaparecido de la vista de ambos tras seguir su camino – ¿Volvamos a casa?</p><p>- ¿Eh? – el aludido despertó de su letargo gracias a la voz de Rebecca, aunque el sonrojo no abandonó sus mejillas – Ah, c-claro.</p><p>Ambos retomaron el camino en dirección a la casa del tricolor, donde ahora ambos se encontraban viviendo. La menor se aferraba con vehemencia al brazo del adolescente, con una amplia sonrisa surcándole los labios, mientras este mantenía la vista al frente, tratando de mantener a raya su nerviosismo y que este no lo delatara. Al parecer, las malas bromas de Jonouchi le habían afectado más de lo especulado.</p><p>O tal vez… era otra la razón. Y aun no lo sabía.</p><p>O simplemente, estaba muy confundido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Suspiró por cuarta vez, completando un patrón de de suspiros que escapaban cada 10 minutos de su boca. Sus ojos recorrían las fotografías de un álbum personal que había comenzado a armar desde el primer año de preparatoria.</p><p>Sentada sobre la cama, de piernas cruzadas y el libro de imágenes impresas sobre las extremidades, Anzu se perdía en los recuerdos.</p><p>Recuerdos de una faceta llena de aventuras, sonrisas, dolor y desafíos. Una adolescencia que no muchos tendrían el coraje de vivir.</p><p>Pero ahora, esta faceta se estaba acabando y se preparaba para aquella que le seguía: la adultez. Una faceta que dolía comenzar, pero que la encaminaría hacia sus sueños con seguridad.</p><p>Sus orbes azules como el mar sereno, contemplaron cada fotografía. Aquella foto junto a Yugi el primer día de clases. Otras donde incluían a Jonouchi y Honda, cuando estos ya eran sus amigas. Otra en el local de hamburguesas donde alguna vez trabajó. (Esa foto iba por parte del rubio, quien recibió una buena cachetada por parte de Anzu ese día cuando descubrió que la había fotografiado a escondidas. Pero al final la conservó). Otra más, celebrando el cumpleaños de Yugi en la tienda de juegos. Más, en salidas grupales. Luego aquellas postales donde Otogi y Bakura se unieron al grupo. Otras tomadas durante los torneos de Duel Monsters, acompañados ya fuese por Mai, Rebecca o Shizuka.</p><p>La sonrisa de Anzu se tornó algo funesta al ver sus rostros nuevamente. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no las veía. Con Mai, las cosas no habían terminado nada de bien tras lo sucedido con Orichalcos. Y tras el último encuentro, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.</p><p>Rebecca vivía en el extranjero y tras el campeonato Grand Prix organizado por Kaiba, no había vuelto a tener noticias de ella. Esperaba que estuviera bien y que disfrutara de su vida como universitaria, aun a pesar de su corta edad.</p><p>De Shizuka, solo tenía ciertas novedades gracias a Jonouchi. La menor estaba bien, ya había ingresado a su primer año en la preparatoria y los extrañaba a todos, especialmente a su hermano.</p><p>La castaña sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando disipar esas migajas de tristeza y retomó su recorrido por las imágenes del álbum.</p><p>Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer paulatinamente, deleitándose con los recuerdos de su familia. Una familia creada por lazos de amistad.</p><p>Abruptamente, su sonrisa se esfumó y sus ojos se vieron golpeados por una tempestad que amenazó con obligarla a derramar lágrimas. Sus manos que aun sostenían las páginas del álbum estaban temblando y de sus labios entreabiertos escapó un sonido similar a un amago de sollozo.</p><p>En las últimas páginas, en una remarcada parte, yacía una foto especial: Ella, con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas coloradas, y a su lado… estaba Atem, quien enseñaba una sonrisa algo tosca y con aquellos exóticos ojos mirando con curiosidad y misterio.</p><p>Al ver la fotografía de nuevo se había sorprendido. Pues creía haberla olvidado.</p><p>Los recuerdos que involucraban al faraón cayeron como una lluvia torrencial sobre ella. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello tricolor. Su expresión seria. Sus escasas sonrisas, sus lágrimas ocultas. Su voz varonil y firme. Su actitud desafiante.</p><p>Junto con ello, las vivencias que los habían involucrado a ambos reaparecieron uno a uno en la mente de Anzu, como si se tratase de una película. Y la ultima toma, fue aquella que en el momento le partió el corazón. Él, en su porte firme y sin temor, dándole la espalda a ella y a los demás, alzando su mano con el pulgar en alto como señal de afirmación y caminando hacia la luz que le otorgaba el merecido descanso eterno. Desapareciendo en la misma, alejándose de todos. Separándose de ella. Para siempre.</p><p>- Atem – murmuró con la voz ahogada. Solo aliviada por el hecho de que al menos había podido conocer su verdadero nombre, y así lo conservaría en su memoria.</p><p>Una lágrima fugitiva rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la foto, deslizándose por esta, hasta desaparecer.</p><p>La castaña se retiró el resto de las gotas cristalinas acumuladas en sus ojos, con la ayuda de su antebrazo en un gesto brusco, frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma.</p><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarlo?</p><p>¡No!</p><p>Olvidar no era la verdadera intención. Ella quería atesorar el recuerdo de su persona para siempre.</p><p>Lo que ella en realidad anhelaba, era dejar de sufrir por él.</p><p>Aun le dolía su ausencia. Tal vez no tanto como al principio, pero la herida seguía sin poder cicatrizar. Y eso no la estaba ayudando. Solo la estancaba más.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible, que aun tras varios meses de ausencia, aun tuviera tan presente la imagen del faraón?</p><p>Ella no quería eso. Deseaba darse una nueva oportunidad. Una a ella misma. De olvidar aquel amor que jamás existió, salvo en sus sueños. De reiniciar su vida amorosa con alguien más. De ser feliz.</p><p>Pero… ¿A quien quería entregar su corazón esta vez? ¿Asegurarse de que ahora si, no se lo devolverían quebrado en miles de pedazos?</p><p>En su mente, un solo nombre giraba.</p><p>Yugi.</p><p>Tal vez… podría darle una oportunidad a él.</p><p>Y no es que fuera de acá para allá mendigando por amor. Eso nunca. Pero antes de que Atem llegara a su vida, y posteriormente se fuera, debía admitir que sus ojos alguna vez, miraron a Yugi como algo más que un amigo. Si bien era cierto que su amistad había nacido desde que eran pequeños y que a menudo había sido ella quien lo defendía de los agresores, dándole más una imagen de hermana mayor sobreprotectora que de posible futura pareja, no veía motivo alguno para que las cosas no pudiesen cambiar.</p><p>Además, él siempre la trataba con dulzura y gentileza y le llevaba acompañando desde el inicio. La conocía mejor que nadie. Incluso más que Jonouchi, Honda o Atem.</p><p>¡No! Incluso a veces más que ella misma.</p><p>Con cuidado, cerró el álbum de fotografías y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Se recostó sobre la cama, aun pensando en aquella posibilidad.</p><p>Aun no estaba del todo segura. Tenía miedo. Debía reconocerlo.</p><p>Pero la única forma de saber si su amigo de la infancia también estaba destinado a ser su compañero en el sendero de Cupido, era intentándolo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, intentando tener un momento de paz y no pensar en otra cosa. A veces, las cosas del corazón, pueden ser un desagradable dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Solos en casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al ser febrero el mes manifestado en ese entonces, las temperaturas sufrían violentos y repentinos cambios. En ocasiones, frío invernal característico de la estación y en otras, templados ambientes con rayos de sol que anunciaban la próxima llegada de la primavera.</p><p>Pero ese día domingo, el frío clima azotaba a Ciudad Domino. En el exterior, el frío descendía a grados mínimos, el viento soplaba de forma iracunda y como broche de oro, una tormenta se había desencadenado.</p><p>Pero al menos era día domingo. Sinónimo de que los jóvenes tenían la libertad de poder permanecer en sus casas y resguardarse del gélido ambiente externo. Entre ellos, Yugi Muto.</p><p>En la casa del susodicho, solo dos personas se encontraban en su interior. Un joven y una muchacha. Sus respectivos abuelos habían ido en la mañana a una junta de arqueología que se llevaría a cabo en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, pero debido al mal tiempo, no podrían regresar sino hasta que la lluvia se suavizara o se detuviera. O eso fue lo que Sugoroku le había explicado a su nieto cuando lo llamó por teléfono.</p><p>Apenas eran las 12 del mediodía.</p><p>Yugi descansaba perezosamente sobre su cama, recostado de espaldas. Intentando que su mente pudiese nadar en un océano de dudas. Trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos llenos de confusión, ideas y dudas, algo muy propio de su edad. La incertidumbre con respecto a su futuro, su implícito temor a equivocarse y ahora como tercer punto, su más reciente confusión sentimental que comenzaba a brotar tras la llegada de Rebecca.</p><p>No entendía ese último punto. Después de todo, solo era su amiga, pero el mero hecho de que hubiese llegado sin previo aviso a su casa, y a su vida una vez más, era algo que si bien lo confundía, también lo hacía sentirse feliz.</p><p>¿La razón? Eso aun era un enigma para su persona. No es como si fueran camaradas de toda la vida. Poco se conocían. Eran contadas las veces que se habían encontrado. Y no había sido siempre en las mejores circunstancias. Es más. En una de esas ocasiones, las consecuencias para él habían resultado fatales.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad al verse embargado por esos amargos recuerdos. No se arrepentía de sus acciones, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiese dolido o que no hubiese quedado con marcadas cicatrices en su alma.</p><p>- ¿Yugi?</p><p>Su nombre dicho en voz alta por la reconocida voz de Rebecca más los suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despabilarse. Se irguió con cuidado para sentarse sobre su cama, dejando sus pies apoyados en el suelo.</p><p>- ¿Si? – respondió con voz adormilada, aunque en un volumen alto.</p><p>- ¿Estás despierto? – se escuchó del otro lado. El tricolor se encogió de hombros formando una expresión risueña en su rostro.</p><p>- Supongo que sí – respondió nuevamente en voz alta.</p><p>- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella.</p><p>- Adelante – respondió el otro.</p><p>Vio la puerta abrirse con una lentitud imperturbable. La figura pequeña de la menor se comenzó a asomar por la ranura creciente entre la puerta y la pared hasta aparecer por completo.</p><p>- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Yugi algo intrigado por la llegada de la rubia, una vez que esta ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación.</p><p>- No, no ocurre algo malo – respondió Rebecca ocultando las manos detrás de su espalda – Vine a hacerte una propuesta.</p><p>- ¿Propuesta? – por alguna razón, aquella palabra le despertó el nerviosismo. Se puso de pie, mirándola fijo a los ojos.</p><p>- La última vez que nos vimos, yo dije que me debías algo ¿verdad? – habló con una risilla traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.</p><p>¿Deberle algo?</p><p>La expresión del tricolor se tornó confundida y a la vez pensativa. Escarbando entre los recuerdos de la última vez que se habían visto a la cara... ¡Por favor! De eso ya habían transcurrido varios meses. ¿Acaso le había prometido algo importante?</p><p>Reconstruyó en su cabeza el último instante en que estuvieron juntos. Tras finalizar el Campeonato Grand Prix, organizado por Kaiba Corporation. Ella lo había acompañado al aeropuerto para despedirse de él y sus amigos cuando había llegado el momento de regresar a Japón para concluir la misión de ayudar a Atem y descifrar su pasado.</p><p>Sus últimas palabras, tanto suyas como las de ella, se fueron escribiendo letra por letra:</p><p>
  <em>“No pudimos enfrentarnos, así que me debes un duelo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Esperaré con ansias ese día”.</em>
</p><p>La petición y la respuesta. Una promesa de duelista a duelista.</p><p>¿Acaso era eso de lo que estaba hablando?</p><p>Si era honesto consigo mismo, dudaba bastante que fuera eso acerca de lo que la menor estaba hablando. De lo poco que comprendía del sexo opuesto, era que si olvidabas una promesa o un detalle para con ellas, tu cabeza corría peligro.</p><p>Tragó saliva, algo asustado por lo que iba a responder. Porque la verdad, la única respuesta lógica que llegaba a su cerebro era aquella promesa.</p><p>- No pudimos enfrentarnos en aquella ocasión – respondió – Te debía un duelo.</p><p>Internamente se preparó para los reproches de Rebecca, pero en vez de eso…</p><p>- Veo que no lo olvidaste – sonrió ella de oreja a oreja, ignorando que el muchacho exhalaba todo el aire contenido de forma disimulada por la boca al verse salvado de un incómodo sermón.</p><p>- ¿Entonces? – preguntó comenzando a entender el asunto.</p><p>- Exijo mi revancha – contestó la menor quitando las manos detrás de su espalda, enseñando lo que sujetaba hace un rato; su deck de cartas. Una expresión desafiante y soberbia se reflejaba en su rostro.</p><p>Yugi reconocía a la perfección esa expresión. El orgullo de un verdadero duelista que exigía una batalla. Se puso de pie y una expresión similar a la de la rubia se dibujó en su cara. Estaba en terreno familiar. Uno que conocía tal vez demasiado bien.</p><p>- Si es lo que quieres… – habló con desafío mientras avanzaba al escritorio que se hallaba cerca de su cama. Abrió un cajón, extrayendo de este, un deck en apariencia similar al de la chica. Luego, volteó a verla – ¡Acepto el desafío!</p><p>- Veremos si eres capaz de mantener intacto tu título como “Rey de los Duelos” – volvió a hablar ella con carácter desafiante.</p><p>- Será un placer – afirmó el contrario sin inmutarse. Al parecer, el orgullo de duelista era algo imposible de esconder.</p><p>- Pero…– la chica posó su dedo índice frente al rostro de Yugi al momento de volver a hablar – Deberás cumplir una penitencia si te derroto.</p><p>- ¿Cuál? – inquirió el joven.</p><p>- Si yo gano, debes darme un beso.</p><p>¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?!</p><p>Debía tratarse de una broma. Una maldita y jodida broma. Yugi se quedó en blanco, sus pupilas se encogieron y la garganta se le secó.</p><p>¡¿Un beso?!</p><p>Cuando logró reaccionar un poco de su estado de letargo ocasionado por aquella inusual petición, buscó en la mirada de la pequeña algún atisbo de broma, pero fracasó.</p><p>- ¿Un… un beso? – repitió en automático.</p><p>- Así es – volvió a afirmar Rebecca.</p><p>Involuntariamente, las mejillas de Yugi se tornaron coloradas. Hubiese esperado cualquier capricho, menos ese. Y aun a pesar de ello y de sus dudas, aceptó la petición sin hacer uso del razonamiento. Estaba demasiado anonadado con aquello.</p><p>- ¡Bien! – chilló Rebecca fascinada – ¡Vamos!</p><p>Y jalando a Yugi de la muñeca, lo sacó de la habitación y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo su pequeño enfrentamiento.</p><p>Obviamente, Rebecca no buscaba en realidad una revancha. Solo era una excusa para intentar robarle ese anhelado beso al dueño de su corazón.</p><p>¿Acaso lo lograría?</p><p>No tenía idea. Después de todo, se estaba enfrentando al “Rey de los Duelos”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>En las casi desiertas calles de Domino, cubiertas por la interminable lluvia, se veía una silueta correr a toda velocidad, luchando contra la fuerza del viento arrasante que amenazaba con quitarle el paraguas con que se resguardaba del agua. Una chamarra oscura era lo único que lo abrigaba. Su respiración agitada lo hacía exhalar gruesas nubes de vapor por la boca.</p><p>Su carrera se detuvo al llegar frente a las puertas de una casa. Tras jadear unos segundos intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos cardíacos, observó las ventanas de la vivienda, notando que solo la habitación del piso superior tenía las luces encendidas. Al parecer, su camarada estaba solo en casa.</p><p>- ¡HOOONDAAA! – aulló Jonouchi, metafóricamente hablando.</p><p>Con suerte esperó unos 15 segundos antes, antes que el antes mencionado apareciera en la entrada principal. Su cara delataba un estado de somnolencia.</p><p>- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Jonouchi? – habló con pereza mientras se tallaba un ojo.</p><p>- Sabes que mi casa es un infierno en la tierra cuando mi padre empieza a beber – explicó el rubio de mala gana.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo supiste que yo estaría en casa? – interrogó Honda nuevamente.</p><p>- Una corazonada – respondió su amigo – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o quieres que me dé un catarro con esta lluvia?</p><p>El castaño rodó los ojos con fastidio, tentado a escoger la segunda opción, pero al final se inclinó por la primera. Abriendo la reja de la entrada, dejó pasar al rubio y ambos entraron a la casa.</p><p>El ambiente dentro de esta era solitario, pero acogedor al mismo tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Estás solo? – inquirió Jonouchi esta vez.</p><p>- Mis padres y mi hermana fueron ayer a una fiesta donde unos parientes lejanos – respondió Honda – Y por el clima que hay, no volverán hasta mañana.</p><p>- ¡Genial! Entonces el viejo Jonouchi te hará compañía – rió el rubio mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su compañero.</p><p>- Yo no le veo lo genial a estar con un chimpancé – se burló el castaño esta vez.</p><p>- Bastardo – masculló Jonouchi.</p><p>Honda le facilitó el baño para que se secara un poco, pues el rubio parecía una toalla escurriendo. Mientras eso ocurría, el castaño fue hasta la cocina y abriendo la despensa. Sacó un par de bolsas de frituras y una bebida gaseosa de cola.</p><p>Sí. Siempre era necesario estar preparado cuando Katsuya Jonouchi sabe en dónde vives.</p><p>Dejó los bocadillos sobre la mesa de la sala frente al televisor y se sentó en el enorme sofá frente a la pantalla.</p><p>- ¿Película o videojuegos? – gritó con fuerza.</p><p>- ¡Lo que sea! – se escuchó a Jonouchi gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.</p><p>- Eso no me ayuda a elegir – murmuró Honda con fastidio. Optó por los videojuegos, pues conociendo a Jonouchi, si elegía una película lo más probable es que se quedara dormido. Conectó la consola y dejó los controles sobre la mesa. Solo un par de segundos después, Jonouchi apareció nuevamente.</p><p>- Hasta que al fin apareciste – ironizó Honda, a lo que su amigo solo respondió sacándole la lengua cual niño malcriado.</p><p>A los pocos minutos, ambos adolescentes ya se encontraban hipnotizados por el juego en la pantalla y atiborrándose de frituras cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Un gratificante, aunque ruidoso, ambiente que ambos disfrutaban completamente.</p><p>- ¡Maldición Jonouchi! ¡Me volviste a ganar! – bramó el castaño cuando su camarada consiguió ganar por tercera vez consecutiva.</p><p>- ¿Y qué esperabas del maestro de maestros, eh? – se halagó el rubio a si mismo con un dejo de soberbia.</p><p>- No te hagas el especial, tonto – le dijo Honda a modo de burla y reclamo a la vez – Yugi te ha aplastado hasta con los ojos cerrados en este juego.</p><p>- ¡No arruines mi momento, envidioso! – le gritó Jonouchi, pero un segundo después su rostro abandonó el mohín de disgusto y un gesto de picardía fue su reemplazo – Aunque, hablando del rey de Roma…</p><p>- ¿Uh? – se extrañó su amigo de su actitud bipolar.</p><p>- Ayer me enteré de algo muuuy interesante – prosiguió el rubio sonriendo de lado.</p><p>- Más que adolescente pareces vieja chismosa con esa actitud – se burló el castaño.</p><p>- ¡Cállate y escúchame! – exigió el otro mirándolo con fiera expresión.</p><p>- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó Honda mientras movía las manos en un ademán de de que el contrario se calmara.</p><p>- Bien – prosiguió Jonouchi tras una profunda inhalación y exhalación – Ayer acompañé a Yugi a su casa y me encontré con una curiosa sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿Sorpresa? – repitió Honda.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas a Rebecca? – inquirió el rubio mirando fijo a su amigo.</p><p>- ¿Te refieres a nuestra amiga chica genio, campeona americana de Duel Monsters? – contestó el otro con un tono de voz algo robótico.</p><p>- La misma – confirmó Jonouchi.</p><p>- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto que me estás contando? – preguntó perezosamente el adolescente mientras tomaba un poco de bebida.</p><p>- A eso voy Honda, a eso voy – el rubio carraspeó un poco antes de responder finalmente, con la intención de generar algo de ansiedad – Al parecer, la pequeña genio se está alojando en casa de Yugi.</p><p>¡Y lo consiguió!</p><p>Las pupilas de Honda se encogieron y desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado para escupir la bebida.</p><p>- ¡¿Q-QUÉ? – exclamó a todo pulmón.</p><p>- Tal como lo oyes – dijo Jonouchi colocando las manos detrás de su nuca – Yugi Muto y Rebecca Hopkins están viviendo bajo el mismo techo.</p><p>- ¡P-Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué día llegó?! – a Honda se le atragantaron las preguntas en la boca y su cabeza no tuvo oportunidad de otorgarles al menos algo de coherencia.</p><p>- Despacio don curioso – le frenó el rubio haciendo un ademán con sus manos – No es como si tuviera todos los detalles. Lo que te dije es todo lo que sé.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? – quiso insistir el castaño.</p><p>- Por supuesto – aseguró el otro – Lo vi con mis propios ojos y fue el mismo Yugi quien me lo dijo.</p><p>Honda guardó silencio, aun pasmado y hasta algo incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>- Y eso no es todo – agregó Jonouchi incrementando el tono de malicia en su voz.</p><p>- ¿Cómo? – el castaño ya no podía imaginar que podía faltar.</p><p>- Al parecer, Julieta está tratando de conquistar a su Romeo – dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo con picardía.</p><p>- ¿Hablas de que Rebecca y Yugi…? – el castaño intentó preguntar con claridad, mas no lo logró. Pero de todos modos, su camarada lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza de una forma exageradamente lenta.</p><p>- ¿Y qué dice nuestro amigo al respecto? – quiso indagar Honda tras un momento de silencio en el cual la curiosidad acabó por absorberlo.</p><p>- Si hubieras visto su cara – comentó Jonouchi – El pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios a diferencia de Rebecca ¡Ya parecía su novia!</p><p>El castaño no pudo reprimir la curva maliciosa en sus labios, así como la expresión meditativa en sus ojos.</p><p>- Pues a mi parecer, estamos frente a un caso de “Química complicada” – concluyó como si dictara una sentencia.</p><p>- ¿Química qué? – repitió Jonouchi a medias.</p><p>- Química complicada – corrigió Honda – Es como un caso de pareja donde uno lo intenta y el otro intenta resistirse a sus encantos.</p><p>- ¿Desde cuando eres terapeuta de parejas? – se burló Jonouchi.</p><p>- Al menos yo tengo más experiencia que tú.</p><p>Si bien lo ultimo fue dicho a modo de burla cliché entre amigos, accidentalmente aquellas palabras fueron el equivalente a una aguja clavándose en el corazón del rubio. Porque en algún punto, aquello era cierto.</p><p>Y como si no pudiera ser peor, la única mujer que alguna vez despertó el interés amoroso de Jonouchi Katsuya, se encontraba completamente desvanecida.</p><p>El cabello rubio, los ojos violetas, la boca cubierta de brillo labial y la actitud arrogante, pero comprensiva de Kujaku Mai asaltaron la mente del adolescente.</p><p>Su último encuentro había resultado ser un doloroso desastre al estar ella de parte del enemigo y al sentirse él responsable de las inseguridades de la rubia.</p><p>Era una culpa que aun lo atormentaba.</p><p>Porque no había sido capaz de salvarla. De salvar a la mujer que amaba con una intensidad tan profunda que jamás imaginó sentir en su vida por alguien.</p><p>Algo que inició como una atracción física, seguido de una peculiar rivalidad que luego se transformó en una curiosa amistad. Relación dónde él ocultó sus crecientes sentimientos que dejaban atrás a la simple atracción física y dejaban insuficiente al vínculo amistoso.</p><p>Pero cuando ella se unió del bando opuesto… todo se comenzó a desmoronar.</p><p>- ¡Oye! – la voz de Honda lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad – ¿Estás ahí?</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! – contestó deprisa Jonouchi – Solamente… estaba pensando.</p><p>- ¿En qué? – se entrometió el castaño.</p><p>- Pues – decidió mentir, no se sentía preparado para hablar de esos temas personales con los demás. Recuperó su actitud y voz altanera – ¡En alguna forma de poder volver a patearte el trasero en la siguiente ronda!</p><p>- ¡Quiero verte intentarlo, presumido! – lo retó su camarada.</p><p>Nuevamente sumergidos en un ambiente de desafío divertido, retomaron el juego, dispuestos a proseguir hasta terminar con los dedos dormidos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- No tienes monstruos de tu lado del campo – anunció Yugi antes de dictar su sentencia – ¡Black Magician, ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!</p><p>- ¡Ay no! – se quejó Rebecca al anotar su tercera derrota consecutiva contra el Rey de los Duelos – No puedo creerlo… ¡Es la tercera vez que me ganas!</p><p>- Por un momento pensé que me derrotarías en esta partida – dijo Yugi con una sonrisa de consuelo – Por varios turnos me tuviste acorralado.</p><p>- No debí confiarme – admitió ella rascándose la sien con el dedo índice – Olvidaba que me estaba enfrentando al Rey de los Duelos.</p><p>- ¡Vamos, no es para tanto! – intentó minimizar los halagos el tricolor.</p><p>Rebecca exhaló una risilla traviesa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, apoyando su mejilla contra su mano, con el codo recargado sobre la mesa de la sala sobre la cual había sido llevado a cabo su duelo. Él permanecía en el extremo del mueble, absorto en la nada, ignorando la devoción con que ella lo admiraba.</p><p>- ¿Te parece bien si guardamos nuestras cartas? – preguntó Yugi rompiendo el silencio.</p><p>- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! – despertó la menor de su ensoñación. Ambos comenzaron a guardar sus decís correspondientes y la rubia lanzaba una que otra mirada de reojo hacia el adolescente, escudriñando la pureza de sus orbes violeta.</p><p>- Has mejorado – comentó.</p><p>- ¿Eh? – soltó Yugi sin comprender de qué hablaba.</p><p>- Tus técnicas de duelista – aclaró ella – Han cambiado desde la última vez que te vi combatir en un duelo.</p><p>- Supongo… que he aprendido mucho desde aquella ocasión – la voz del tricolor adquirió un dejo de nostalgia.</p><p>- ¿Darling? – murmuró Rebecca tras notar aquel cambio.</p><p>- Cuando tuve que cumplir con el deber de enfrentar a Atem, tuve que crear mi propia estrategia y técnicas. Una forma de juego que él desconociera por completo – relató Yugi con la mirada fija al frente – Eso me permitió independizarme, así que supongo que por eso mi forma de jugar difiere tanto de la que recuerdas.</p><p>- ¿Sabes algo? – Rebecca se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó al lado del joven, permaneciendo de pie – Cuando mi abuelo me explicó que tú eras una persona con dos almas en su cuerpo, me extrañó, pero no me parecía fantasioso. Por más ilógico que pareciera.</p><p>- Rebecca – musitó Yugi mientras se ponía de pie, quedando frente a ella, viéndola a los ojos.</p><p>- Por un momento, me pregunté que clase de persona era Atem – prosiguió ella – porque sabía que las pocas ocasiones en que te había visto y hablado, eras tú y no él. No sé como explicarlo, pero algo en mí siempre me lo dijo cuando descubrí la verdad.</p><p>El adolescente frente a su persona permaneció mudo, atento a las palabras de la menor, intentando comprender hacia dónde quería llegar.</p><p>- Me hice la idea de que debía tratarse de una persona noble y justa – admitió la rubia – Después de todo, tú lo ayudabas y protegías con ahínco, pero…– su voz se tornó extrañamente funesta –… me di cuenta de que no era como yo pensaba.</p><p>Una expresión de confusión con detalles de molestia se calcó en el rostro del tricolor.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>- Hablo de lo que sucedió ese día – frunció el ceño la menor – Cuando volvió de ese duelo en el Valle de la Muerte… y confesó que por culpa de su arrogancia y ceguera, tú habías pagado el castigo.</p><p>- Rebecca</p><p>- Cuando yo me enteré, sentí un dolor y una ira descomunal que jamás había experimentado en mi vida – la pequeña apretó los puños – Nunca había sentido tanto rencor, ni siquiera cuando por error creí que tu abuelo le había robado la carta del Blue Eyes White Dragon al mío.</p><p>- Rebecca, no deberías…</p><p>- Aún a veces hasta el día de hoy, no puedo evitar recordarlo con otro sentimiento que no sea enfado hacia él…</p><p>- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Yugi golpeando la superficie de la mesa con la mano empuñada. Rebecca dio un respingo ante aquella reacción, pues nunca lo hubiese esperado de parte de Yugi, quien en ese instante revelaba una expresión de notable enfado.</p><p>- Rebecca – dijo antes de exhalar con fuerza y masajear su frente con sus dedos para calmarse – No deberías acumular todo ese rencor en contra de Atem, menos aún cuando desconoces todo lo que realmente sucedió.</p><p>- ¿Acaso vas a justificar sus errores? – alegó Rebecca.</p><p>- No, no estoy haciendo eso – respondió el tricolor – Pero puedo asegurarte que jamás tuvo una mala intención cuando se dejó dominar por el Orichalcos. Estaba desesperado. No tenía idea de qué hacer.</p><p>- ¿Y decidió usarte como cebo antes que asumir el costo de sus acciones? – contradijo ella.</p><p>- ¡Él que decidió sacrificarse por ambos fui yo! – respondió Yugi ya bastante alterado y prosiguió tras cinco segundos de silencio – ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Si se lo hubiesen llevado, todos hubiésemos estado condenados. Si tomé ese riesgo, fue porque sabía que él tenía la clave para resolver todo, así como necesitaba afrontar ese lado oscuro que poseía para enfrentar a Dartz. ¡Era la única forma de que se salvara!</p><p>- ¡¿A costa de tu propia vida?! – los ojos de la rubia se empañaron de lágrimas antes de continuar – ¿De tu propia seguridad? ¿Al menos pensaste en qué ocurriría con los demás si tú te ibas para siempre?</p><p>- Yo siempre tuve fe en que Atem al final haría lo correcto y nos salvaría…</p><p>- ¿Y si no lo hubiese logrado? – esta vez, la voz femenina denotó rabia – ¿Y si su victoria no hubiese significado que tú regresaras? ¡¿Alguna vez, pensaste en todo el dolor que nos causaste a mí y a tus amigos cuando escogiste sacrificarte por el faraón?!</p><p>Esta vez, Yugi no le respondió. Solo permaneció estático mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo una desagradable sensación interna. Como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal en el pecho y luego arrancado de golpe, dejando una profunda y letal herida que ahora se desangraba sin control.</p><p>No pocas veces las palabras le habían dolido más que los golpes, pero en esta ocasión había sido mucho peor. Porque no se trataba de un insulto, una burla o una patraña. Era una verdad que jamás había visto o siquiera considerado. La realidad sobre lo que habían sentido los demás, comprendiendo que solo había sido un maldito egoísta. Aún cuando su intención había sido solo proteger al faraón, había provocado sufrimiento en las personas que menos deseaba lastimar: sus amigos. Su familia.</p><p>Era una realidad desconocida. La otra cara de la moneda. O tal vez, un hecho que se negaba a ver de frente o a confrontar.</p><p>- ¿Y-Yugi? – murmuró ella consternada al verlo caer en un aire ausente. Intentó acercar su mano al rostro del joven, pero se retractó en el acto al notar como la expresión de aparente shock emocional, cambiaba a una de rictus amargo. El ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes y las lágrimas salinas aglomeradas en la comisura de sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse.</p><p>Solo en ese instante, la rabia dejó de cegarla y comprendió la magnitud del peso y daño ocasionado por sus crudas palabras.</p><p>- Yugi, yo no…</p><p>- Permiso – murmuró este, forzándose a si mismo a no desquebrajarse, antes de salir de la sala, pasando por el lado de su huésped. Sus pasos en la escalera no tardaron en oírse.</p><p>Rebecca se volteó y salió siguiendo los pasos del tricolor. Al alcanzar los tres primeros peldaños de la escalera, escuchó un fuerte portazo que estremeció el ambiente y le arrancó un respingo acompañado de una exclamación.</p><p>Permaneció quieta, afirmada de la baranda, con un ligero temblor en las rodillas y en las manos. Sus ojos vidriosos miraron fijo el resto del camino de peldaños. Finalmente siguió su trayecto de manera apresurada.</p><p>Cuando ante su persona apareció la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Yugi, desaceleró sus pasos y acercándose de a poco, se dispuso a golpearla. Sin embargo, sus acciones se congelaron al escuchar provenir desde el otro lado lo que parecía ser un amago de sollozo desgarrador y reprimido.</p><p>Y la culpa le pesó entonces con mayor intensidad.</p><p>Dejó caer pesadamente su brazo levemente alzado y sus orbes esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes que le quemaron la piel al rodar por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se recargó de lado contra la pared junto al cuarto de Yugi. Lloró en silencio, escuchando a la vez el llanto reprimido en vano del muchacho desde el otro lado, mientras sus manos se empuñaban recargadas en su regazo.</p><p>Sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta, había herido el corazón de la persona que más estimaba.</p><p>- Lo siento – musitó con un hilo de voz fragmentado, antes de seguir derramando desconsuelo a través de su llanto silencioso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Auch! Un punto menos para Rebecca ¿O a poco creyeron que entre ella y Yugi las cosas serían siempre perfectas y maravillosas? Pues no xD<br/>Aquí tenemos el primer tropiezo con esta parejita y la única pregunta es: ¿Es posible resolver lo que ha sucedido entre ellos? No es algo que se tome a la ligera. Yugi ahora siente una enorme culpa ocasionada por las palabras de su amiga, quien cegada por el rencor oculto que le guardaba a Atem, culpó a Yugi de todo sin querer realmente hacerlo. <br/>Desde una perspectiva personal, Rebecca es una persona muy paciente, enamoradiza y soñadora, pero cuando quiere, puede ser muy cruda con sus palabras ante una acusación a un tercero, sin tener directamente la intención de ser mala.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tensión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y su rostro lo reflejaba sin ninguna vergüenza. Su cabello en forma de cinco puntas cual hoja de otoño o estrella del firmamento, lucía como una mata de plantas desordenadas de color negro y magenta, sus mechones rubios estaban caídos cubriendo sus ojos y estos mismos reflejaban el insomnio sufrido por medio de unas gruesas ojeras. Cabeceaba cada tantos segundos, incapaz de evitar que las duras palabras de Rebecca que habían sido pronunciadas el día anterior le taladraran la cabeza con insistencia.</p><p>Se sentía abatido, como si lo acabase de aplastar un derrumbe rocoso, pero en vez de dañar su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma habían resultado heridos de gravedad. No solo por lo nocivas que habían sido las palabras de la duelista americana, sino porque estas le habían despertado, o tal vez revivido, una culpa que desconocía haber llevado hasta ese momento en su corazón. Prácticamente era un muerto viviente transitando por inercia. Su rutina matutina que incluía la ducha, vestir el uniforme, arreglar su cabello y desayunar fue llevada a cabo con preocupante lentitud, pero logró convencer a todos en su casa de que simplemente estaba algo cansado.</p><p>O bueno… a casi todos.</p><p>La responsable de que el estado decaído del tricolor no lo abandonase sabía muy bien que él estaba mintiendo, pero aquello no fue suficiente motivo que la impulsara a hablar con el adolescente directamente y pedirle disculpas. ¿Por qué? Una respuesta simple en palabras, pero aplastante en emocionalmente; la culpa, la vergüenza y el miedo haciendo tregua una vez más en una vida ajena.</p><p>¡Como detestaba no tener el control de su propia lengua cuando la rabia hacía de las suyas con su persona!</p><p>No había podido evitarlo. Todavía sentía algo de rencor contra el ya ausente faraón por haber permitido que Yugi atravesara tan terrible calvario. Jamás olvidaría esos días depresivos y las noches agonizantes en vela, derramando lágrimas de luto y anhelando el calor de los brazos de “su hombre”.</p><p>- Buen trabajo Rebecca. Fue brillante – se regañó ella misma con sarcasmo, intentando reprimir el impulso de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>
  <em>¡Estúpida! </em>
</p><p>Ese era el insulto que martillaba su cabeza.</p><p>No lo había visto frente a frente, pero había sido a propósito. Siquiera tenía el valor de verlo a la cara tras haber cometido el error y descaro de haberlo hecho derramar lágrimas de dolor y depositar en el corazón de su amado una culpa que no le debía pertenecer.</p><p>Su mente debía de estar más allá de la luna, porque al regresar a la realidad, sus pies la habían llevado por si solos hasta la entrada de la casa donde se ubicaba la humilde tienda de juegos de la familia Muto. Suspiró con melancolía y observó los estantes de juegos protegidos bajo la vitrina resistente, casi tocando la fría superficie transparente con sus finos y delicados dedos. Muchos de esos juegos le resultaban familiares al haberlos visto ya con anterioridad en el despacho de su abuelo mientras le ayudaba con sus intrigantes investigaciones arqueológicas. Otros, le resultaban absolutamente desconocidos. Se cuestionó para sus adentros si era verdad lo que el señor Sugoroku había dicho alguna vez en una de sus gentiles pláticas con su amigo de toda la vida: que su querido nieto, Yugi Muto, conocía cada juego de la tienda como la palma de su mano.</p><p>Escuchó la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa, abrirse y esto la arrancó de su estado pensativo y culposo… otra vez. Una persona salió de allí en dirección a la puerta que daba a la calle. Rebecca alzó la mirada al escuchar la campanilla de entrada, pero se arrepintió al instante de su acción cuando sus ojos bañados en culpa y color esmeralda se encontraron con los cansinos y tristes amatistas de Yugi. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos y sus respectivos labios se habían sellado. La menor sintió en ese instante el impulso amoroso y doloroso de correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos, besarle las mejillas y pedirle que por favor la perdonara por su estupidez. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo al sentir el borde de sus pestañas húmedas, pero con suerte logró dar tres pasos, cuando él agachó la cabeza y ocultó sus iris violeta bajo su rubio flequillo.</p><p>- Ya me voy – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir al exterior y encaminarse a la escuela. Cerró la puerta con desgano, dejando a Rebecca con el corazón en la garganta, los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, los labios temblorosos y la culpa en crecimiento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Algo muy grave debe haber sucedido”.</em>
</p><p>Eso era lo que pensaban de manera coincidente y sin saberlo, las amistades de Yugi al verlo tan cabizbajo y distraído durante las primeras horas de clases. Era una verdadera suerte que el profesor no se hubiese dado cuenta o el adolescente habría estado en serios problemas. Y ya de por sí era alarmante el hecho de que llevase tanto tiempo con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza recostada encima de estos. Parecía decaído e incluso deprimido.</p><p>- Yugi – Anzu la primera en acercarse – ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>La pregunta era estúpida, pero era el mecanismo perfecto para darse cuenta de que tan derrotado era realmente su estado.</p><p>- Sí – mintió el amigo de la infancia de la castaña – Solo me siento un poco cansado.</p><p>Ok. Allí estaba el resultado. Una simple mentirita blanca lo había delatado.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió ella.</p><p>- No te preocupes, Anzu – reiteró Yugi mientras se levantaba de su pupitre y se dirigía a la salida – Creo que solo necesito dormir un poco.</p><p>- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó confundida por su estado ausente y por prácticamente haberla dejado hablando sola.</p><p>- A ningún lado – respondió él antes de salir del salón de clases sin disimular su prisa. Si había algo en que Yugi Muto a veces era malo, era en disimular cuando algo le pesaba.</p><p>- ¡Ra! Sí que está desinflado esta mañana – opinó Jonouchi mientras miraba fijo por donde su amigo se había ido.</p><p>- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo al abuelo? – sugirió Honda con consternación.</p><p>- Si fuera eso, siquiera hubiese venido a clases el día de hoy – respondió Ryou Bakura con expresión dubitativa.</p><p>Anzu miró fijamente la puerta mientras su instinto de mujer acompañado por el temor y su propio conocimiento del común comportamiento de su amigo de la niñez, le gritaban que no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Yugi, por algún motivo, no se encontraba bien emocionalmente y si no podía averiguar que era lo que le provocaba ese nocivo y doloroso desasosiego, al menos podía intentar acompañarlo para amortiguar su tristeza, como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños compañeros de primaria.</p><p>- Iré a hablar con él – concluyó en voz alta y sin aguardar ninguna respuesta por parte de los demás, salió de aquel espacio cuadrado y buscó con la mirada en el pasillo a su amigo, de manera meticulosa. Su estatura, que iba por debajo del promedio del hombre común japonés, le significaba al tricolor una grata ventaja a la hora de esconderse. Mas de Anzu rara vez conseguía ocultarse, pues ella tenía todo un registro exitoso de búsqueda para hallar sus refugios en cualquier lugar desde que estaban en el jardín de infantes. Una estrategia común y poco desarrollada que poseía Yugi desde niño para no tener que sufrir los maltratos de sus compañeros. Y ahora en el presente y a punto de acabar la preparatoria, nuevamente su ocultamiento se volvía un fracaso cuando la castaña reconoció su silueta y sus pies en la escalera que daba a la azotea. De inmediato, Anzu lo siguió de la forma más discreta posible, lo cual se le dificultó un poco ante los empujones de los estudiantes que a esa hora transitaban amontonados por el pasillo. Aun sin perderlo de vista, ascendió por las escaleras, acelerando el paso en cada peldaño y apenas logró llegar al final y abrir la puerta que daba al exterior de la azotea, la fría brisa le dio la bienvenida besando sus mejillas de manzana. Sus orbes zafiro indómito volvieron a recorrer el espacio, hasta dar con quien buscaba; Yugi le daba la espalda y estaba mirando hacia arriba, con las manos apoyadas en la cerca enrejada. Tenía una postura abatida; los hombros caídos y expresión distraída. Anzu omitió la idea de llamarlo por su nombre y simplemente caminó con cautela hasta ubicarse junto a él y observar en la misma dirección; era una linda postal… o lo sería si el contexto no hubiera sido tan triste.</p><p>- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – habló finalmente Yugi tras algunos minutos de silencio que se percibieron como una eternidad.</p><p>- Conozco los lugares donde sueles esconderte de los demás – respondió Anzu sonriendo con tristeza – Además, te vi subir por las escaleras.</p><p>- Sí – murmuró distraído y con voz apagada.</p><p>Anzu lo miró con tristeza y preocupación ante su propio desconocimiento acerca de aquello que podría estar aquejando tanto a su amigo más querido. Deslizó su mano por los hombros del joven a modo de contención y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Cristales amatistas conteniendo un océano de emociones opacas, chocaron contra la calma de un mar azulino sereno y gentil. En una acción casi inconsciente, ambos descendieron hasta sentarse en el suelo, encima de sus rodillas. El suave viento agitó con cuidado el cabello castaño de Anzu, dándole una apariencia angelical y protectora.</p><p>- ¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó a su mejor amigo. Yugi apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. La adolescente de actitud ocasionalmente nefelibata, pero que siempre intentaba tener los pies en la tierra como pilar de sus amistades, suspiró con pesar y ascendió su mano que, yacía en el hombro del contrario, hasta la nuca y la cabeza de él para acariciar su cabello en un gesto dulce y maternal, ocasionando una agradable sensación de sosiego en el tricolor, quien cerró los ojos y se permitió solo sentir sin cuestionar al respecto. Ella sonrió ante los resultados positivos de su gesto y con cuidado de no romper el encanto de aquella atmósfera de consuelo, lo hizo recostarse en el suelo, permitiendo que su cabeza reposara en el amable regazo de ella.</p><p>- ¿Anzu? – cuestionó Yugi indirectamente, confundido por las acciones de su amiga.</p><p>- Shhh – lo silenció ella con suavidad – Solo descansa. No te obligaré a que me lo expliques aún.</p><p>Involuntariamente, el tricolor se tensó al verse descubierto. Aunque Anzu era su mejor amiga desde que era muy pequeño, no esperaba que para ella fuera tan simple leerlo como si fuese un libro. Desconocía si era una habilidad adquirida con años de confianza y amistad o si él mismo era demasiado obvio con sus emociones e incapaz de disimular. Suspiró dándose por vencido y comenzó a encogerse hasta acabar en posición fetal y de costado, con su cabeza aún reposando en el regazo de su ángel de la guarda y sumergido en las caricias de pétalos de sakura en su cabello. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se relajó paulatinamente, olvidando temporalmente el pesar que le apuñalaba el pecho y sintiendo una dulce calma cobijarlo. No dormía. Solo se alejó por un momento de la realidad y del dolor, dejándose estar junto a Anzu, quien sonrió de forma luminosa al haber conseguido al menos que su mejor amigo se tranquilizara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Transitar por las aglomeradas calles de Ciudad Domino una tarde fresca durante un día normal de la semana”. </em>
</p><p>Sin duda, para ella había resultado la peor terapía -o mejor dicho intento- para despejarse de una culpa avasalladora, como lo era herir el corazón de una persona amada. El escandalo sonoro provocado por la congestión vehicular en las calles y los conjuntos numerosos de personas transitando por las veredas y las calles, solo le provocaban una irritable migraña o algo parecido.</p><p>Sus pasos que, buscaban huir lo más lejos posible del barullo urbano, la condujeron hasta un parque pequeño casi vacío. Un área verde ubicada al medio del caos artificial edificado. Como una especie de burbuja protectora. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio y echó a caminar trazando su trayecto hacia el interior del parque y dejando atrás los desagrados auditivos. Apenas si había personas presentes en aquel lugar y el silencio comenzaba a imponer su dominio en el interior de aquel espacio verde, siendo apenas perturbado por las suaves pisadas de la chiquilla rubia de orbes esmeralda. El ambiente la hechizaba con su calma apacible, guiado por la brisa que se colaba entre los árboles, agitando las hojas para componer una deliciosa melodía a los oídos de cualquiera. Siquiera los temas compuestos a partir de sus estrictas clases de piano que se había visto obligada a tener con apenas 6 años, con resultados realmente elocuentes, se podía comparar a la paz atraída por la música creada por la brisa, las hojas, las aves y el silencio. Detuvo su andar y aspiró el aroma a futura primavera que en ese momento se sentía deliciosamente frío en el clima, dejando ir parte de la neblina ocasionada por la culpa que empañaba su corazón y su mente, aclarándose para pensar en que era lo que debía hacer para enmendar las cosas y retirar el no intencionado veneno de sus anteriores palabras pronunciadas contra su <em>“Darling”</em>. Era ya bastante difícil saber concretamente por donde empezar, siendo que había sido ella misma quien, sin querer, había iniciado la cuenta regresiva y posterior estallido de la bomba que había causado tanto daño emocional. Todo empeoraba ante el factor detonante de su propia ira: Atem.</p><p>Era algo inevitable; ese rencor contra el faraón se le había arraigado en el alma como una mala hierba al no poder confrontarlo en el momento del suceso de origen, cegándola de contemplar la posibilidad de que lo ocurrido con Yugi en el Valle de la Muerte había sido lo opuesto a que hubiese sido utilizado como un peón o un cebo ante el peligro.</p><p>Era prácticamente imposible que su ira contra Atem desapareciera con un chasquido de dedos o con una sesión de terapia barata. No cuando siquiera ahora tenía algún chance de confrontarlo cara a cara. El muy maldito siquiera estaba allí. Y de estarlo, era una posibilidad de 50 a 50 de apaciguar o avivar el incendio. Además…</p><p>Aquí lo importante no era el faraón ausente, sino Yugi Muto y su corazón lastimado. Pues, desde el punto de vista de él, las cosas eran muy diferentes a como las veía Rebecca. Ese choque de perspectivas y la negativa a escuchar al contrario había desembocado en el desastre emocional que ahora los mantenía separados.</p><p>Por parte de la joven rubia, su opinión respecto a lo sucedido difícilmente cambiaría y el rencor oculto hacia Atem se mantendría sellado en lo más recóndito de su corazón, aunque… tal vez debía escuchar sin peros la perspectiva del dueño de sus delirios, para así por lo menos entender su afán en defender a su ausente amigo. Efectivamente, algo en su interior le insistía a gritos que el puzzle se hallaba incompleto y que las respuestas de Yugi eran las piezas faltantes para comprender mejor la historia. Y aunque jamás de los jamases aprobaría el hecho de que Yugi hubiese hecho tal sacrificio, estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus motivos. Solo necesitaba hablar con él. Primero que nada, pedirle disculpas por su arrebato causado por su arranque de ira y si el joven de dulces amatistas aceptaba dichas disculpas (lo que en la mente de la niña genio era de una probabilidad de 99,9%), después ella le pediría que le explicara que fue lo que había pasado ese fatídico día en el Valle de la Muerte. Que tan desesperado estaba como para recurrir a entregar su propia alma al enemigo para cuidarle la espalda a Atem, aun cuando este no lo merecía.</p><p>¡La respuesta resultaba tan obvia! Debía conversar sin dejarse embargar por sus propios problemas y sentimientos negativos y si era necesario, conservar la posibilidad de doblegar su terquedad, aunque fuese un poco. Del mismo modo en que su abuelo Arthur la aconsejaba cada vez que ella corría en súplica de su ayuda.</p><p>
  <em>“Ya sea en un duelo, en una discusión o en un discurso frente a la ambición por conocimiento, debes hablar y pensar con la cabeza fría o tus sentimientos te podrían traicionar”.</em>
</p><p>¡Del mismo modo en que había conocido a su príncipe de cuentos! Un malentendido ocasionado por su actitud terca y por tener los sentimientos en llamas, algo que, por suerte no pasó a mayores. ¡Ra! Ella misma no tenía remedio. Ese era el único arrebato que agradecía, aquel causado por la carta <em>Blue Eyes White Dragon</em> de su abuelo. O nunca se habría enamorado ni habría conocido al joven de dulce mirar a quien deseaba convertir en su compañero de vida.</p><p>Suspiró prolongadamente, sintiendo que el peso emocional y físico en su espalda y la contracción en su pecho se aligeraban paulatinamente. Apretó los bordes de su chaqueta café claro con decorados blanco crema y sintió el viento con aroma a hojas frescas cosquillearle la nariz y besar sus sonrojadas mejillas.</p><p>Ya en calma, decidió volver a casa a paso lento. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, disfrutar del ambiente que la rodeaba no le vendría mal. Observaba con aire distraído su entorno, deleitándose de los colores y los aromas que llegaban a su nariz. Abruptamente, detuvo su estado perdido en la nada, al reconocer unos metros más adelante una espesa y ondulada cabellera rubia femenina, la cual desapareció tan pronto como se vislumbró. Solo habían sido unos segundos, pero Rebecca reconocía con claridad ese tipo de peinado. En sus recuerdos menos agradables relacionados con el término <em>Orichalcos</em> y en sus memorias auditivas de las conversaciones de Yugi y sus amistades. Visualmente, el rostro y el nombre de una mujer seguía siendo un recuerdo breve, pero palpitante. Uno con el cual se sentía demasiado confundida sobre si trataba con un amigo o enemigo. Un nombre y apellido nítidos.</p><p>
  <em>Kujaku Mai.         </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Había sido un día de mierda”.</em>
</p><p>Esa frase sencilla, frustrada y enfurruñada le quedaba como anillo al dedo a modo de definir ese día de clases para Yugi Muto. El caos de sus pensamientos manchados de oscura inseguridad, pesar y culpa lo mantuvieron con la cabeza en las nubes y más allá durante el resto de la jornada. Lo que resultó al final en una seguidilla de reprimendas por parte de los maestros al no prestar atención en clases. Uno de ellos llegó al punto extremo de amenazar con expulsarlo de la clase por su nulo interés, humillándolo frente a toda la clase y acabando con su casi inexistente entusiasmo. Por suerte, aquel riesgo de manchar su hoja de vida fue evitado con la fortuita intervención de Anzu, aunque bajo una excusa barata que lo salvó de manera absurda.</p><p>
  <em>“Discúlpelo por favor. No se ha sentido muy bien durante el día. Podría estar enfermándose”. </em>
</p><p>Por más rebuscado que se escuchaba, sirvió como salvavidas para Yugi, aunque eso no evitó que Anzu se sintiera como una tonta.</p><p>¡Ra! ¡Para mentir o inventar excusas en verdad era un fracaso!</p><p>Cuando la hora de salida llegó y todos huyeron como bandadas de aves liberadas de una gigantesca jaula decorada, no fue sorpresivo ni grato para cierto grupo de amigos que uno de sus integrantes, bajo una máscara taciturna, negara la compañía y escogiera la soledad camino a casa del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo en los “viejos y oscuros tiempos” del inicio de la preparatoria. Pero por supuesto, no podían obligar al muchacho de gentiles amatistas a que les explicara con lujo de detalles el por qué de su estado cohibido. Uno de ellos, el segundo más cercano, ya comenzaba a formular una hipótesis de pies a cabeza y escrita letra por letra en su cerebro, pero su lugar como apoyo y consuelo para su amigo fue usurpado antes de que pudiera articular siquiera una sílaba.</p><p>- ¡No seas usurpadora, Anzu! – le reclamó el rubio con los labios fruncidos – ¡Me toca a mí consolar a Yugi! ¡Es el deber del mejor amigo!</p><p>- ¿Y cómo se supone que puedas hacer eso si cada vez que se calla las cosas, intentas sacarle las respuestas a gritos y zamarreos? – atacó Anzu a Jonouchi, dejándolo con la lengua muerta y una mueca similar a una sonrisa enrabiada.</p><p>- Esto es un asunto de complejidad sentimental – “explicó” Honda sin entender sus propios términos improvisados – Y eso es algo fuera de tus métodos de fuerza bruta. ¡Ríndete, viejo! Anzu está cien veces más capacitada para estas cosas que tú.</p><p>- ¡¿De qué lado se supone que estás, traidor?! – le apuntó el rubio con el dedo, señal de estar a segundos de iniciar un berrinche.</p><p>La castaña suspiró con acostumbrada resignación y tras un ademán de despedida con la mano, volteó para seguir el mismo camino que había tomado su amigo de infancia, ignorando por completo al par de idiotas que tenía por amigos, mientras el pobre de Ryou Bakura intentaba separarlos con nulos resultados efectivos.</p><p>La fémina conocía bien a su amigo de facciones exóticamente atractivas como la palma de su mano, o eso quería creer, pues no le tomó más de tres minutos divisarlo y darle alcance. Lo había estimado al saber que Yugi iría a paso lento.</p><p>Claro que eso no significó el inicio y desarrollo de una amena charla. Simplemente se quedó a su lado, aguardando con disimulada impaciencia a que él diera una señal de que revelaría al fin la causa de su pesar.</p><p>Desgraciadamente…</p><p>Nada pasó. Yugi iba vagando en su propio mundo; con la cabeza gacha, postura cabizbaja y los labios en una mueca de llanto reprimido. La castaña se dio por vencida y se inclinó por mantener su lugar en hacerle compañía al menor.</p><p>A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se alegró cuando divisó la casa de Yugi y su destacado anuncio de tienda de juegos. Hubiese deseado que el trayecto hubiese sido más largo. La consternación le corroía por dentro y estaba a la nada misma de recurrir a los reprochables métodos de Jonouchi para hacer hablar a su amigo. ¡Ya no era normal que callara sus problemas por tanto tiempo! ¡Y menos con ella!</p><p>- Anzu… ¿Crees que soy egoísta?</p><p>La pregunta la desencajó por completo y todas las palabras aglomeradas en su boca se deshicieron en nada ante la interrogante del tricolor. Si era honesta consigo misma, era la última pregunta que esperaría que él le hiciera.</p><p>- ¿Qué… cosa? – fue lo único que la castaña pudo formular y decir.</p><p>- ¿Soy un mal amigo, Anzu? – preguntó nuevamente Yugi sin dar un paso más, sintiendo que incrementaba la dolencia en su alma torturada – Siempre los involucro en mis problemas… ¡Aunque no quiera hacerlo, siempre sucede lo mismo! Siempre… ¡Siempre salen heridos por mi culpa! – si bien su rostro era de rabia plasmada en un ceño fruncido, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por gruesas lágrimas de dolor debido a la catarsis que estaba sufriendo, una donde la culpa y el dolor escapaban a viva voz – Nunca pude evitar nada de eso. Les hice mucho daño a todos y los hice sufrir por mis tonterías ¡No pude protegerlos porque fui y sigo siendo débil! ¡Porque no soy tan fuerte como lo fue mi…!</p><p>Su descarga emocional embargada de culpas sepultadas se cortó en el momento en que su adorada amiga de infancia lo rodeó con sus cálidos brazos de mujer y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo de manera reconfortante, pero abrupta. Lo había hecho callar a base del suave tacto de su ser. La joven de ojos oceánicos no lo había pensado con claridad si era honesta consigo misma. Simplemente había reaccionado y desconocía si el implícito móvil de su acción era el mero deseo de aminorar los azotes que Yugi se daba a sí mismo injustamente… o había sido un intento apresurado de evitar escuchar aquel apodo de aquel ente relacionado con un amor unilateral de su pasado más reciente.</p><p>- Anzu – musitó Yugi con el rostro empapado y oculto en el hombro de la chica.</p><p>- Deja de hacer eso, tonto – le regañó ella con el ceño apenas fruncido y evitando mirarlo a la cara – No te sigas castigando por el pasado.</p><p>- P-Pero… y-yo…– el joven duelista balbuceó incoherencias al no hallar como debatir con la petición de su amiga.</p><p>- Yugi – esta vez, ella sí lo miró a los ojos para adentrarse en su dolido corazón – No debes sentirte culpable por todo lo que pasó. Es innegable que todos nosotros pasamos por situaciones muy arriesgadas… y que eso nos dejó con cicatrices internas, pero te aseguro que nadie… ¡Nadie nunca nos obligó a ir contigo! – endureció su voz sin mucho éxito al intentar que su explicación le entrara y no se le escapara por el otro oído – Si decidimos ir todos juntos, luchar y ayudarte… no, ayudarlos a ambos – se corrigió de forma apresurada – Fue porque lo decidimos por nuestra propia voluntad. Porque queríamos ir con ustedes.</p><p>- Anzu – murmuró el tricolor con voz gutural tras unos segundos de silencio – Pero… yo también… los herí y asusté… cuando… cada vez que mi vida pendía de un hilo… no pude… no fui capaz de…– lágrimas e incoherencia seguían entorpeciendo sus disculpas desesperadas.</p><p>- Sí. Sí nos asustaste, como no tienes idea – afirmó la joven que anhelaba ser bailarina mientras le limpiaba las mejillas a su amigo cual niño pequeño asustado – Pero más grande que nuestros temores, eran nuestras esperanzas.</p><p>- ¿Esperanzas? – repitió Yugi confundido y con la voz trizada.</p><p>- Siempre creímos en ti, Yugi – aseguró la fémina sonriéndole con consuelo – Manteníamos juntos la esperanza en cada batalla, sin importar el peligro o desafío a confrontar, siempre ganarían ambos. Y que tú volverías siempre a nosotros más fuerte que antes, con tu actitud noble y tu sonrisa de niño ingenuo.</p><p>- ¿Es… es verdad eso? – musitó el adolescente sintiendo las gotas de sal escurriendo nuevamente por sus mejillas.</p><p>- Más fuerte que el miedo o el dolor es la confianza entre nosotros, Yugi – le aseguró Anzu con total convicción – Cada vez que esos recuerdos dolorosos y esos sentimientos angustiantes vuelvan a ti, recuerda mis palabras y rememora la esperanza y confianza que tenemos en ti, Yugi Muto.</p><p>El susodicho la miró fijamente sin moverse en lo más mínimo… y finalmente sonrió luminosamente entre lágrimas transparentes y ligeras, antes de abrazar nuevamente a su amiga -e interés amoroso secreto- mientras murmuraba palabras desquebrajadas de agradecimiento y arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo, a la vez que el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía y la lesión de su corazón comenzaba a sanar.</p><p>Aquella hermosa instancia de consuelo y reconfortante sentimiento podría haber quedado así plasmada por siempre, pero a través de una mirada color verde suave, aquel abrazo se reflejó como una pérdida de posibilidades y la inevitable llegada de un sentimiento más oscuro que debe siempre ser contenido con cuidado para evitar que nos controle por completo: celos.</p><p>Unos minutos antes de aquel abrazo, Rebecca había escuchado la voz alzada y quebrada de su <em>Darling </em>afuera en la entrada de la casa. Solo eso le bastó para sentir el anhelo incontrolable de ir a la puerta, abrirla y correr a sus brazos para pedirle perdón y reparar su corazón lastimado. Pero al acercarse y correr la cortina de la ventana que daba a la calle, con la intención de asegurarse que se trataba de su príncipe de cuentos, presenció ese abrazo ¿amistoso? entre Yugi y Anzu. Fue así como su voluntad y emoción por sanar las heridas del alma que había ocasionado, desaparecieron en lo que dura un chasquido de dedos, dejando un amargo sabor en su boca y un hueco en su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>